Xander as Marvel Style
by Dragonhulk
Summary: Xander becomes different characters from the Marvel universe.
1. The First XMan

Xander as Marvel Style

Disclaimer: I have nothing.

Summery: A series of drabbles featuring Xander as various Marvel heroes. This was inspired by 'Xander as DC Stile.' I may go back and write full stories on some of these but not until I cut down my works in progress.

A/N: Iana is holding my other stories hostage. After much negotiating we have agreed that I will do this on the weekend and she will release inspiration for Inheritance or maybe Endless.

Part One: The First X-Man

As Xander walked along the stone walkway in the cemetery he reflected on the events that had led him here. It wasn't always easy but rewarding never the less.

Soon after the destruction of Sunnydale Xander begin to hear voices in his head. At first he was worried that he had finally lost it, until he realized that it was the thoughts of people around him.

Remembering what happened to Buffy, Xander quickly went to Giles to find out how this happened. Unexpectedly Giles was stumped. Even with all of the books they had no explanation came as to why Xander would suddenly manifest these powers.

Xander learned to control his powers over time. A difficult task indeed when you consider that his powers grew with each passing day. In fact he grew so powerful that he was soon able to read the thoughts of vampires, something that was believed imposable until then.

As time went by Xander began to believe himself unique in the world. He wasn't a Slayer, a Demon, and he wasn't quite human any longer, he was something else, destined to never know others of his kind. This was Xanders belief, a belief that was shattered the day he met Eric.

Xander smiled as he remembered the first time they met. Eric had been full of rage, ready to lash out at the world with his powers. Xander had no doubt that is what Eric would have done if he hadn't show Eric the world of demons and vampires.

Enraged by the sights he saw Eric joined the fight against the darkness and eventually married Anne, a Slayer. They now have two children that would enroll in the school next fall.

Ah yes, the school. Mustn't forget that, it's the whole reason that he was out walking tonight when his aching bones, brittle from all the times they were broken when he was younger, were telling him to be inside.

When he had first learned there were others like him Xander approached Giles about setting up a school like the Slayers had, so he could train them to control their powers. Giles not only provided a school out in Westchester New York, he also gave Xander a substantial budget. With a bit of investing, aided with his new talents, Xander used the budget money to amass a vast fortune that over showed the entire Counsel holdings.

Soon the students came. Scott, Jean, Warren, Henry, and Bobby were his first group and senior class, but often they felt more like his own children. This was their final before they either went to fight the darkness full time or stayed helping him with the newer classes.

He was currently reading the minds of a nest of vampires, sharing information with his students as they waited in the shadows. Finally the time was right, he sent out a call, perhaps the last one this group would hear.

To me, my X-Men!


	2. Seeing Red

Part Two: Seeing Red

"So you're the one that sees," said Caleb as he held Xanders head between his hands. "Let's see what we can do to fix that." Saying that Caleb pushed his thumbs into Xanders eyes, blinding him.

Later at the Hospital

"Ms. Rosenberg, can I have a moment of your time?" said Xanders doctor, looking over a sheet.

Willow nodded numbly, and followed. She couldn't believe this had happened. Xander hadn't been severely injured in seven years fighting, and now he would never see again. This wasn't supposed to happen, Xander was supposed to be the one that gets married and has a normal life, he doesn't deserve this.

"Ms. Rosenberg, I don't know how to explain this but Mr. Harris' eyes seem to be growing back. At first we thought we were mistaken but there was a two hundred percent increase in tissue the last time the nurses changed his bandage. At this rate your friend should have two new eyes in a couple of days."

To say Willow was shocked would have been an understatement. To say she was about to freak out would be closer to the truth. Luckily before she had time to work herself up the doctor continued. "What I would like you to do is convince your friend to let us transfer him to another facility, one that could better determine the cause of this phenomenon. If you could just talk to him, convince him that this could help others, he is being unreasonable at the moment."

"I need some time," a quick look at the name badge reveled what she wanted to know, "Dr. Excess."

"I understand, but please hurry. If you wait to long there won't be any time to properly document the event."

Willow didn't hear him she was already up and walking out the door. Should she convince Xander to leave? He wouldn't get hurt again but with new eyes he could help fight. How did he get new eyes any way? All these questions made Willow head hurt so she sat down on a bench.

"I wouldn't let the Doc take him away if I were you Red," said a voice too close to her.

"EEP! Who are you, and how do you know about that!"

"Names Whistler, you can check with your friend Buffy to make sure I'm okay. As for how I know, my bosses have been keeping their eye on the Doc for a while now, trust me he's bad news."

"Oh, and just who are your bosses?"

"The Powers That Be. They are the ones that are giving the kid back his eyes at the moment, and a bit extra."

"What extra, are they going to make him a demon?"

"No, they are just activating a couple of dormant genes. His kid or grandkid was supposed to have this but with the First up to its old tricks he gets it now. Now listen make sure he is wearing these glasses when he opens his eyes, other wise there is going to be big trouble. Second let him handle the vamps under the Seal alone. He won't have enough control for anyone to be down there with him."

"Wait, how can Xander defeat an army of Ubervamps?"

"Simple, all he has to do is look at them without the glasses." And without another word Whistler vanished as if he was never there at all.

Under the Seal

As Xander made his way down into the cave he felt nervous. He knew he had a power now, as Buffy's new sunroof proved, but he couldn't help asking himself if it was enough.

He pushed these thoughts from his mind as he reached the cliff and removed his glasses. His power would have to be enough. As he opened his eyes red beams of destructive force erupted from his eyes pulverizing everything that they came into contact with.

Xander moved his head from one side to another, forcing out as much energy as he could. The Ubervamps were dying by the thousands from his gaze, the cave walls weakening until they began to crumble.

As he saw the entrance collapse he remembered Whistlers words to him when he first entered the hospital.

"We can help you out kid, save your friends and you world. The catch it you can't make it. If you survive the other side will release creatures that would make the Ubervamps look cute and cuddly. The world just isn't ready for that yet, maybe in sixty years or so but not yet. So what do you say, still want to do this."

"Yes."

Xander smiled as he imagined what kind of world it would be like with people with powers like his. He didn't know for sure but he would bet it would be a Marvelous place.


	3. Angelus Takes Flight

Part Three: Angelus Takes Flight

Angelus loved this feeling of power he had. Thanks to his lesser half the Slayer wouldn't kill him because he had the same face. The power that gave him was intoxicating, proven by the fact that he was currently playing chicken with the sunrise. He would wait by his door until the last moments of night vanished, safe in the knowledge that even if the sun did weaken him the Slayer wouldn't take advantage of it.

So sure was Angelus that he didn't hear the beating of wings above him, but he did feel the cold iron hook as it ripped into his shoulder and yanked him off the ground.

Blinded by pain and rage Angelus looked up and saw what appeared to be a true angel with white feathery wings. The rage was quickly dampened by fear when his mind considered what one of them would want with him. Just as he was going to pretend he still had his sole a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Hey Dead boy what's up, besides us that is?"

"Xander is that you? When I get free I swear I'm going to shove this hook up your arse and use your guts to decorate me home," said Angelus as he tried to yank the hook out using his good arm.

"Sorry fang face, not going to happen," said Xander as he steadied himself against Angelus' struggles. "I've wanted to do this ever since I met you. Do you have any idea how insulting it is to have a vamp call itself Angel when you have wings like these?"

"So what magician did you sell your sole to get those wings boy?" taunted Angelus hoping to through his captor off balance.

"Unlike you I still got my soul. I'm a mutant dust for brains, I got these last year. Why else do you think I always wore those baggy clothes?" responded Xander not being phased in the least.

Angelus finally stopped struggling. The hook was in too firm to dislodge, he couldn't climb the chain with only one good hand, and no matter how much he moved he couldn't make the boy drop him. He only one hope, he better make it quick though, sunrise was just moments away.

"You know she will kill you for doing this to me don't you boy? She will hate you for taking me away from her. Then she will hunt you down and put a stake in your mutie heart."

Xander seemed to pause for a moment, giving Angelus hope that he had finally gotten to him. His hopes were shattered when Xander said, "That was always your problem, you never gave her enough credit. She will be mad, but once she calms down she will see that I did the right thing. I'll eventually win back her trust, and while things won't be like they are now, it's nothing that can't be dealt with.

"Now take a good look at the sunrise Angelus, it's going to be a beauty and I don't think you will see them where you are going."

Xander ignored the vampires' screams as he used the heat from the flames to rise higher into the air. Maybe Angelus was right and Buffy would kill him now, that didn't mean that the job didn't need to be done.

As Angelus finally turned into ashes Xander took a good look at Sunnydale. This was his town, and it was time to show everyone in it just what a real Angel could do.


	4. An Ice Age

Part Four: An Ice Age

A/N: Sorry this one is so short, couldn't really make it longer. Oh well, that's why they are called drabbles.

Xander couldn't believe it, Angel was back! And what does Buffy do? Does she stake him? No. Does she immediately tell them of the possible danger they are in? No. She tries to convince him that he shouldn't kill himself and do her job for her.

Now here it is five minutes form sunrise and she is still trying to get him to come back. All Xander would have to do is sit back, enjoy the fire, and be safe in the knowledge that Angelus is truly gone. But if he did that it would mean return of sad Buffy, and sad Buffy would mean sad everyone else. He hated seeing everyone sad so he would once again trust Buffys judgment and do what he could to save the vamp.

The first step, gathering moisture, was easy with an ocean so close. The second step, putting it in the sky was harder. He had always gathered the moisture where he was standing, or close to him, putting it in the sky was a new and difficult experience.

The third step was the hardest, not because of complexity but because of the sheer volume he would have to do it in. He knew that if it was just cloudy or rained Angel would just sit out there and brood until the sun came out. No, what Xander was needed was cold, and lots of it. Unfortunately cold isn't something you would find in Southern California, even on Christmas day. As Xander staidly lowered the temperature he was fighting nature herself, and as usual nature was fighting him every step of the way.

As he heard amazed exclamation he knew he succeeded. Angel was safe for the day, but if he set one toe out of line Xander wouldn't hesitate turning him into a vamp cycle.

Oh well, time to go back home and move his camping gear inside until next Christmas. He would wait until tomorrow to tell the others about Angels return, after all no one should have bad news on Christmas.

So Xander went home, unknowingly saving the world once again by saving one life. As he walked he left foot shaped patches of frost where he stepped, a testament to the gift he now had. All Xander knew was that his new power was cool. As cool as an old fashioned Ice Man.


	5. Wings of Fire

Part Five: Wings of Fire

Xander couldn't believe what he was seeing some kind of demon, human, and machine highbred had Buffy by the neck and was chocking her to death. No matter what he had thrown at the creature, with is hands or his powers was just shrugged off.

More and more Xander felt tempted to give into the voice in the back of his head, telling him to let it out, to give in fully to the power. He knew that if he did there was no going back, and quite frankly the voice had him a bit spooked. There was still one way to beat the monster, use his power to sever his arm one piece at a time.

Feeling around with his mind Xander soon found a group of wires that he quickly ripped out. The monster sensing his plan decided to end the fight quickly and snapped Buffys neck.

As Xander heard the sickening crack, he felt the last of his guards go down and something immerge from within him. Something old, and powerful.

Psychic flames erupted around him, forming into the shape of a bird. In a flash ADAM is imprisoned by a fiery taloned foot. Soon a change begins on the molecular level, changing this creature of death into a statue of stone, a testament to the power of this new God.

Fear oh mortal, for the Phoenix once again sours through the sky. And if humanity is found unworthy it will be burnt from the face of the earth, so that something new may rise from the ashes.


	6. A Hairy Situation

Part Six: A Hairy Situation

A/N: Having trouble writing Superman's actions so here is another part of this story.

"Experiment 4257, Dr. Margaret Walsh recording. This will be the first test involving the new formula. It is my belief that the energies of the Hellmouth will weaken the natural immune system that has been the failure of the previous formulas.

"For this reason I have chosen a life long resident. The subject has also had close contact with HST over the last four years, further weakening him and making him a prime candidate for the formula.

"Even though he is known in a close circle of friends his activities and lack of abilities keep him within the guide lines for unwilling subjects. He won't be missed."

"Let me go! You can't do this to me! I'm going to kick your butt when I get out of this!" shouted Xander at the doctor. That is all he had been doing ever since he had been kidnapped in the middle of the night. Now he was strapped down on a table with a supposed ally about to experiment on him.

"Subject exhibits same hostility as the others. One would think he would be used to betrayal by now.

"Injecting formula directly into the heart at precisely 02:00 hours. Subject is quickly increasing in muscle mass as well as height. The bones are reshaping making his arms longer and legs shorter, almost as if he were devolving. This would also explain the switch from words to an almost primal roaring, like that found in gorillas."

"04:50 hours, the transformation seems to be complete. It became necessary to inject the subject with an antistatic some time ago to prevent him from breaking his bonds. It is unknown at this time what effect it will have when it reacted with the formula. The subject is now an estimated 6'5" in height and has optimal muscle for current frame. Finger and toe nails have transformed into small claws, and his top incises have transformed into fangs.

"Undesirable side effects include blue fur covering the entire body. This would make him too noticeable for most covert operations. Also his ape like frame would make handling guns difficult.

"Declaring subject a failure due to the undesirable side effects. Will wait the standard week to see if there are any other effects before proceeding with the termination and dissection phases."

Three days later

Under the UC Sunnydale campus a creature prowled his cage. In three days no words had passed the creatures lips. The other monsters were uneasy every time that one of them were brought past the creatures cage, as if they could all since that this thing was unnatural and didn't belong to anything that they knew.

The creature its self was quiet after the first day. Now it sat and watched the world beyond its electrified screen with unusually intelligent yellow eyes. No one wished to be caught by those silently accusing yellow orbs. Even the most hardened officer quickened their step when walking past that particular cage.

In the dark the creature came to a decision, it had waited and watched long enough. Now it was time to strike.

"Hey Buffy," said Riley as he jogged up to his depressed girlfriend. "I got some good news for you; we finally got a lead on the demon that killed Xander."

Buffy's head snapped around so fast that Riley was surprised that she didn't suffer from self induced whiplash. "Where is it! I don't care if you guys want it or what but I have to kill it after what it did to Xander. I mean if it wasn't for the clothes, and you matching the dental records the corps you showed me wouldn't have been recognizable as Xander. I need to tell Xander that I got his killer at his funeral tomorrow; he deserves that much at least."

Riley quickly held his hands up in surrender to stop the sudden torrent of words that came out of his lover. "Whoa there Buffy, first we don't know where it is. It was brought in by a capture team just before sundown but it escaped. After the damage it caused Walsh decided it was too dangerous to live, she sent a team out to kill it five minutes ago. I'm just letting you know because I thought you may want to help out. Don't worry I know how good of a guy Xander was, the monster that killed him won't live to see sunrise, either because of you or my team."

Just for a moment doubt crossed Buffy's face. "Are you sure it is the same demon, not just one from the same species? I know it's dead either way but if it isn't the one we still have to find it."

"When the capture team found it, there was human flesh stuck on its claws and teeth, the lab matched the DNA to Xander." A slight part of Riley was surprised by how easily the lie came out. He didn't dwell on it though; after all he had been trained to do this, to lie to his loved ones when the situation merited it. After all you can't work for a black operation if you couldn't deny what happens there with a straight face.

A cold furry passed over Buffy as she got conformation that this was indeed the thing that had killed one of her dearest friends. "Just point it out when we find it and stand back, its mine," Buffy growled as she started to stalk towards the forest just beyond the campus.

"I can do one better than that," said Riley as he kept pace beside her with no small amount of effort. He quickly pulled a picture out of his front pocket and gave it to the woman in his life. "This is from the security camera; it gives you a good image. What you can't tell is that its fur is blue. It should be easy to spot, unless it jumps into a comic book or something."

Buffy gave a half smile at Riley's attempted joke. It didn't really matter though, it wasn't a Xander joke. Now that she finally had the chance to kill the fiend that took her friend away she had to make sure she didn't blow it.

Buffy was out of her retrieving when one of the solders screamed as he fell into a pit. Quicker than she would have imagined the attack was upon them. The blue blur was all around them, moving so quickly that not even Buffy had time to react to one attack before another was begun. Soon she was standing alone surrounded by unconscious Initiative members.

Soon a low, rumbling voice came from the trees that the monster disappeared into. "I don't suppose that you would be inclined to acquiesce if I simply asked for your departure?"

"You killed a good friend of mine a couple of days ago so the only thing that is going to depart around here is your head form your shoulders," said Buffy, not understanding why it didn't just attack.

"I suppose that the Initiative was the one to inform you of this gruesome murder you accuse me of?" When Buffy nodded the voice continued. "I don't suppose you ever stopped to conceder that with their recourses they could manufacture any evidence they may need dear princess?"

"I saw his body. I saw what you did to him; I know you like to play. It won't work on me though, as soon as I find you your dead," stated Buffy as she tried to figure out where this beast was hiding.

"I suppose that you were able to easily identify your friends' corps then? It wasn't mangled so badly that it was only recognizable by dental records and its finger prints. Perhaps a tell tail scrap of fabric clinging on the body convinced you that lifeless hush lying on that mettle slab was your friend. Or perhaps it was something else entirely princess?"

"Why do you keep calling me Princess?" asked Buffy trying to fight the doubts that were worming their way through her soul. How could this thing know so much? It knows because it did it.

"Because it fits. After all whom other than the enchanted princess is always awakened from a kiss from a loyal knight in fairy tales."

"How do you know about that?" asked Buffy with a shiver. No one outside their group knows that she had died. They didn't talk about it much so there should be no way that this thing should know about it. Even if it had figured out that she had died because there was another Slayer it shouldn't know that Xander brought her back with CPR.

"I know because I was there. Perhaps if I bring forth yet another moment from our shared past the light of recognition will fill your eyes. How about the fact that even though I look like a comic book villain I shall keep my oath, and not were spandex."

For a moment no sound is heard, except for a sword falling on the ground. "Xan… Xander, is that you?"

Xander landed softly as he dropped form the trees. Giving his patented lopsided grin, while being careful not to show his new fangs Xander walked towards his friend. "Yeah Buff, it's me."

"What happened, and why were you talking like Giles on a smart pill overdose?"

"The Initiative happened Buffy. They kidnapped me and tested some kind of super soldier formula on me that turned me into this. Aside from the obvious side effects it also made me smarter so I finally understood all those words Giles and Willow use.

"I had to talk that way so you would see the real me. After all if I had tried to just tell, you wouldn't have believed me. By letting you figure it out on your own I saved my self one Buffy sized slaying."

Buffy grinned at the knowledge that this was indeed her friend. The grin quickly faded when she considered his words. "I'm not going to let the Initiative get a way with this."

Xander couldn't help it and let out a full grin. "Not to worry, I've already taken care of if. Before I left the labs I was able to e-mail incrementing files to everyone I could think of, including a few news organizations. As soon as the top people get wind of this they will cut up the Initiative into tiny little pieces, sweep it under the rug and pretend it never existed."

By this time Buffy was giggling so much she was about to fall over. "I wish I could see their faces when they find out what you did. But for now let's take you to Willow and Giles to see if they can't get you more Xander shaped."


	7. Laws of Attraction

Part Seven: Laws of Attraction

A/N: I tried something new with this so please say exactly what you liked or didn't like if you can when you review.

The mettle rebar flew through the air towards Cordelia. Xander could see it, he could feel it, and even though he didn't know how, he stopped it. Years later he still wouldn't be able to explain just what it felt like to hold that piece of mettle with his new powers.

As time went by he learned to control his powers. Soon the residence of Sunnydale began to whisper about the sharp mettle disks that fallowed the Slayer, protecting her. They never thought that the unassuming, annoying young man that was often with her was the true cause of this event.

During his road trip after graduation Xander met a strange man, about his own age in Salem. The mans name was Charles Xavier, and he could read peoples minds. This astonished Xander because he couldn't sense any of the normal magnetic signs that accompanied demons.

Xavier explained his theory that mankind was entering a stage of rapid evolution, a stage that would produce mutants with great powers like themselves. In time more and more mutants would emerge until they were all that was left.

The thing that Xavier had come here to ponder was what to do until mutant kind came into their inheritance.

"The world history is ripe with examples of intolerance," explained Xavier. "If normal humans fear us they will seek to either kill or enslave us, and I very much suspect that they will fear us."

Xander thought about his own experiences, mainly the experiences that he still retained from Halloween. "What is needed is a safe house while the numbers of mutants grow. Some place safe, where they could learn to control their powers."

Xavier was impressed, and soon the two men were talking long into quickly suggesting and dismissing ideas for the future. Xander insisted that a war was inevitable and that they should train a select few how to use their powers for combat. Xavier wasn't enthused about the idea at first, believing that passive resistance would better achieve the goal of a peaceful coexistence between mutants and humans, but eventually conceded to the fact that it would be better if they were prepared if attacked.

Xander and Xavier spent most of the summer hammering out details and planning for the future. At the end of the season Xavier asked Xander to stay with him and help oversee the construction of the school.

Xander reluctantly declined saying, "If someone opened up the Hellmouth it would be the end for humans and mutants."

With a promise to keep in contact they both went their separate ways. As Xander left, he was troubled. The memories he retained from Halloween led him to believe that if two kinds of people were determined to hate each other then they would, no matter what anyone else said and did. Well Xavier had a beautiful dream for the future, one that was worth working towards, he could voice his concerns another time.

As time went on Xander helped in many battles with his friends, often proving to be a pivotal player when confronted by creatures like ADAM and Glory. Both taxed his powers to the extreme but were defeated with the help of his friends.

Almost every week he received mail from Xavier, telling him about the progress. Sometimes his letters would include rumors Xavier had heard about people that could be mutants. A woman in Africa that could control the weather, a man in Russia that could turn himself into mettle, and a wild man in Canada that would recover from any injury. If it wasn't for the powers he himself possessed Xander would have dismissed these stories as nothing more than rumors, but instead he made an offhanded comment about wishing they had a better way of identifying mutants.

This little comment caused Xavier to design what he called a Cerebro unit. Something that showed that Xavier was so far beyond Willow smart that it almost scared Xander. Xavier explained that he would need Xanders powers to help shape many of the parts needed to complete the machine, so Xavier invited Xander to stay at the newly finished school for the summer.

This second summer together wasn't as fond as the first unfortunately. After Xanders experiences with the Initiative and looking at people in general he believed more than ever that humans and mutants would live together in friendship.

Xavier was unreasonable though, unwilling to budge from his position. In the end Xander backed down saying that he would give their plan one good shot before suggesting another.

The next year the Scooby Gang faced their biggest challenge. A being named the First Evil was trying to open the Hellmouth. It henchmen included a preacher named Caleb that was stronger than all their fighters combined and a small green man that was able to leach away Xanders mutant powers.

It was a long hard war but in the end they were able to kill the preacher and green man. This allowed Xander to fling the seal into space, where it wouldn't harm anyone again, something that took so much power he almost died.

Victorious the group left the school only to be confronted by the towns people they thought had evacuated. The First had one last ditch plan, appear to the people of Sunnydale and convince them that Buffy and her friends were the cause of all the deaths over the years and because of that they should die.

The battle didn't take long; the people who had protected the world were too tired to defend themselves from the mob. The fight was short and brutal, Buffy, Faith, everyone except Xander died that day on the high school parking lot. The only reason that Xander survived is because he instinctively tried to use his powers to send the bullet that was heeding towards his heart back at the shooter, an effort that simply resulted in slowing the bullet down thanks to his weakened state. Left for dead Xander was just able to make it inside a house, where he patched his wound, before sundown.

Three weeks later at the mass funeral for his friends Xander heard familiar footsteps come up behind him. "Hello Charles," said Xander not bothering to turn around.

"I know this is a difficult time for you Xander," said Xavier. "If you wish to come to the school you will always have a place there. The first student, a Scott Summers, should be arriving in a week."

"Tell me Charles, do you still believe in coexisting with a species that kills its protectors?" asked Xander his voice no more than a whisper.

There was a long pause before the answer finally came, "Yes. You must remember that the people that did this were a minority, most humans will eventually see reason."

"I'm sorry but I can no longer afford to believe that, not after all I have seen," said Xander as he began to walk away from what could be considered his only living friend. "We will meet again Charles. Whether we are friends or not depends on how much you have learned about the true nature of the world."

"Xander, please wait and conceder what you are saying," begun Xavier but was cut off by the look Xander directed towards him.

"Xander died with his friends Xavier, he no longer exists! From now on you may call me Magneto."


	8. Flow Like Water

Part Eight: Flow Like Water

A/N: The next four parts will be somewhat similar and short. Sorry if it bores you but this is how it came to me. Also does anyone know what to do when your muse leaves your lengthy stories alone and gives you enough plot bunny ficlets to populate a small country?

Xander was lying in a small puddle of water, looking at the portal above him. He could feel the energies wash into him, but it didn't matter he would be dead soon. He still couldn't believe that he had been blind sided as he was going to help his friends. He had killed the demon with no eyes but now he couldn't move. He watched as Buffy finally killed Doc and started to free Dawn.

He began to wonder where they thought they could go. The portal was open, and Willow was too drained from earlier to try and close it. He was forced to watch as Buffy said some words to Dawn, then jumped off the tower into the portal. Just before she entered it her eyes made contact, and it was that moment everything changed for Xander.

There would be lots of speculation later, mainly by Giles, on what happened. Xanders favorite was that the Slayer spirit used the eye contact and the lingering mystical energy from the joining spell to channel the portal energy into Xander in an attempt to save Buffy.

All Xander knew at the time though was that he felt an incredible amount of pain before he blacked out.

The demon biker gang was circling the Buffy Bot. The leader had already cut its face revealing circuitry, confirming that the Slayer was gone and only a cheep robot was guarding Sunnydale.

"All right boys," roared the leader. "Let's trash this tin can and take this town! The Hellmouth is ours!"

As they were about to do just that a hand shot out from the shadows gutting the leader before he could take two steppes.

"You guys really are stupid," said a voice from the shadow the impossibly long arm was retracting into. "You didn't think that if the Slayer was dead that another one would come here or in this case something even more dangerous."

Before the gang could react Xander attacked. The demons were stronger but he was quicker and had a longer reach, man did he have a longer reach.

Willow and the others said it looked like he was stretching when he used his powers. He could understand but it didn't feel like he was stretching, it felt that his body parts were just flowing to where he wanted them to be. Sometimes the flow was fast, like a raging river, and sometimes the flow was slow, like a gentle stream, but it was always a flow.

As soon as the last of the demon was killed Willow came running down the street, panting and out of breath. When she reached him she gave him a gentle slap on his arm and said, "No fair making your legs go all long and stuff, you know I can't keep up when you do that!"

"Sorry Will, I just thought it would be a good idea to move as fast as I could when the demons took the Bot."

"Its okay I just still get worried when you fight on your own."

"Hey, I think I'm getting good at this demon killing if I do say so myself."

"Xander you were always good, now you are becoming fantastic."


	9. Sturdy as Stone

Part Nine: Sturdy as Stone

Xander quickly looked around the construction site, cursing himself for loosing his weapon. He should have expected to get ambushed getting out of the wrecking ball. The weirdest thing though was it wasn't one of Glories normal minions, it was a mostly human looking demon with its eyes sewn shut. He would talk to Giles about it later.

Picking up a brick, figuring that it was better than nothing at all, Xander began to quickly walk towards a fight he could help in. Acting on some instinct he took a moment to look up to see how Buffy was doing, just barely catching her eyes as she fell into the portal.

There would be lots of speculation later, mainly by Giles, on what happened. Xanders favorite was that the Slayer spirit used the eye contact and the lingering mystical energy from the joining spell to channel the portal energy into Xander in an attempt to save Buffy.

All Xander knew was that he was in more pain than he had been in his entire life. As his limbs grew heavy, and his mind gave into the soothing darkness, Xander saw Buffys body land in a pile of rubble. He silently vowed to do what ever it took to make sure the next Slayer wouldn't have to suffer the same way, no matter the cost.

The demon biker gang was circling the Buffy Bot. The leader had already cut its face revealing circuitry, confirming that the Slayer was gone and only a cheep robot was guarding Sunnydale.

"All right boys," roared the leader. "Let's trash this tin can and take this town! The Hellmouth is ours!"

Before the leader could take two steps a large rocky hand grabbed him from behind and crushed his head like a grape.

"You guys really are stupid," said the large figure behind their ex boss. This was unlike any demon they had seen before, seven perhaps eight feet tall with a hide of orange rocks. It brown eyes filled with hate as it surveyed them. When it spoke it voice sounded like it was coming from the earth its self. "You didn't think that if the Slayer was dead that another one would come here or in this case something even more dangerous."

After he finished speaking the demons attacked Xander. He wasn't too worried, there may be more of them but he was a whole lot stronger and tougher.

"All right, you want to fight that fine with me. IT'S WHACKING TIME!"

A brief, yet gory fight later Willow came out of the shadows where she had been waiting incase Xander needed help.

"It's whacking time?" Willow asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Superhero catch phrase, what do you think?"

"Sounds a little sissy to me. It's like 'Okay troops lets give the bad guys a good whacking.' Doesn't really inspire the fear. Maybe you should try to use 'Its time for pain' instead."

"That sounds like those old elephant jokes, so no."

"How about using clobbering instead of whacking."

"It's clobbering time? You don't think that will make me sound dumb?"

"Nah, besides it has a classic sound to it."

The two friends walked in silence until Willow once again began to talk. "Xander about the spell Giles and I found."

"No Willow," Xander interrupted with a sigh in his voice. "That one will turn me back full time if it works. If you find one that would one that would let me change back from this thing I've become temporarily I'll be the first one saying we should try it. I've told you why I feel this way; I can do a lot of good with these powers. With Buffy dead and Faith in prison we need every advantage we can take."

Willow simply nodded. She didn't like to see her friend suffer but she knew that her friend could be as stubborn as she could be. If Xander felt he could do more good as the thing he had become then there was no power in heaven or hell that could force him to change his mind.


	10. Visabile as Air

Part Ten: Visible as Air

Xander was out of breath and looking around for a weapon. He still couldn't believe that he killed that freaky demon with no eyes without a weapon. As he looked around he caught Buffys eyes as she fell from the tower.

There would be lots of speculation later, mainly by Giles, on what happened. Xanders favorite was that the Slayer spirit used the eye contact and the lingering mystical energy from the joining spell to channel the portal energy into Xander in an attempt to save Buffy.

All Xander knew was that he was in more pain than he had ever been in his life. As the world began to fade into nothingness around him Xander saw Buffy hit the pile of rubble. He made a silent vow to himself that moment to never let any thing like that happen again.

The demon biker gang was circling the Buffy Bot. The leader had already cut its face revealing circuitry, confirming that the Slayer was gone and only a cheep robot was guarding Sunnydale.

"All right boys," roared the leader. "Let's trash this tin can and take this town! The Hellmouth is ours!"

Before the leader could take two steps his head exploded, causing his brains to splatter on the rest of the gang.

"You guys really are stupid," said a voice from the shadows. The demons began to panic. They knew it wasn't a ghost, they could feel those and they weren't getting anything from this being. No sound, no scent, nothing that they could use to pin down their attacker. Soon the voice that seemed to come from everywhere began to talk again, "You didn't think that if the Slayer was dead that another one would come here or in this case something even more dangerous."

In groups of twos and threes the demons began to explode. Some tried to run but soon found that they were trapped by some kind of invisible wall.

After all the demons had died Xander made himself visible again. He walked over to the Buffy Bot to see if there was any damage.

"You know there are times I wish you had a power that wasn't so messy," said Willow as she walked out of the shadows, a sickened look on her face.

"Hey, you were the one that gave me the idea to use my invisible fields this way Willow."

"I just asked if you could form them in solid objects! I never said to form them in demons and then expand them until a vital demon organ goes pop. That idea came from the icky boy mind of one Xander Harris."

"Yeah, I guess it did. Luckily being the engaged man that I am I don't have any plans to use my powers to sneak into the girls' locker rooms once college starts."

Willow simply shook her head, he may be in his early twenties but sometimes Xander seemed like he was still fourteen. "I still wish I could figure out how you see when you turn invisible."

"That's my Will, full time holder of the Scooby brain cell. We have gone over this a thousand times; I don't know how I see I just do."

Willow just smiled. It was just like high school all over again. If he didn't think it was important he would just ignore it and hope it didn't bite him later.


	11. Bright as Fire

Part Eleven: Bright as Fire

A/N: This will end the F4 parts. Just incase you didn't notice I tried to give the team its mystical slant by linking their powers to the four mystical elements. In the future the order of the stories will probably be X-person/mutant, other character. This way I can get to all the X-Men suggestions I've been getting. The only exception is if I do a non mutant team, I will always try to keep teams together.

Xander was out of breath as he tried to beat out the flames on his pants. Stupid demon with it eyes sewn shut ambushed him when he got out of the wrecking ball. If that gas main hadn't erupted he would be one dead Xander. Right before he put the last ember of flames out Xander looked up and caught Buffys eye as she fell into the portal.

There would be lots of speculation later, mainly by Giles, on what happened. Xanders favorite was that the Slayer spirit used the eye contact and the lingering mystical energy from the joining spell to channel the portal energy into Xander in an attempt to save Buffy.

All Xander knew was that he was in more pain than he had ever been in his life. As he felt a burning rage form inside him as he began to pass out Xander saw Buffy hit the pile of rubble. He made a silent vow to himself that moment to never let any thing like that happen again.

The demon biker gang was circling the Buffy Bot. The leader had already cut its face revealing circuitry, confirming that the Slayer was gone and only a cheep robot was guarding Sunnydale.

"All right boys," roared the leader. "Let's trash this tin can and take this town! The Hellmouth is ours!"

Before the leader could take two steps a fire ball struck his chest reducing the creature to a pile of ashes.

"You guys really are stupid," said a young brown haired mortal. He didn't look like much but the power that destroyed their leader made them cautious. Soon the mortal began to speak again, "You didn't think that if the Slayer was dead that another one would come here or in this case something even more dangerous."

The spiteful tone of the words enraged the gang of demons. As one they began to rush towards the mortal, planning to overpower him with their numbers. The mortal simply gave a lopsided grin and said two words that all the demons would remember until the moment they died, "Flame On."

With those two words the mortal turned into a living effigy. Flames danced around his body obscuring his features, and soon those flames were leaping towards the demons burning through flesh and bone to their vital organs. With in a matter of moments the gang of demons that had the town under their thumbs became nothing but smoldering corpses.

Slowly Willow walked out of the shadows and approached Xander. "Um Xander, could you knock off the human torch impression? It's still close to summer and you are producing way too much heat for me to be a happy Willow."

"No."

Willow was slightly put off by Xanders curt answer. "Why not, you are making things way too hot."

"Let's just say that your spell didn't make my clothes fire proof enough and leave it at that shall we?"

Willow began to blush, though not nearly as hard as she would have in high school over the thought of a naked Xander. "Well fly back home and change there before some water demon extinguishes your flames and takes you as her love slave."

The horrified look on Xanders face was priceless as he realized that with his luck something like that would happen. As he shot off into the night sky Willow let out a small smile. Xander always wanted to be a super hero when they were younger and now he was. The Hellmouth was the quietist it has ever been and with his flight ability he was helping save lives all along the cost. While she felt guilty when she had this thought she couldn't imagine things being better even if Buffy was still alive.

In a hell dimension removed from our perspectives the First Evil raged as it saw its plans fail for the fourth time. It had foreseen that the mortal Xander would be able to save the Slayer in each of these worlds so it had sent its Bringers to kill him. In each instance not only had the boy survived but he became a hero of such magnitude that they didn't bring back the Slayer from heaven.

The worst part though was that each time he gained the powers of one of the elements of creation. If these four were to ever meet they would be an unstoppable force that could harm the First Evil its self.

As the First Evil began to withdraw anything that could lead these four men to it from various dimensions it felt fear. Fear that these four would be just the beginning of the others new army, an army that could very well forever tip the balance of good and evil.


	12. An Innocent Thief

Part Twelve: An Innocent Thief

A/N: Weaver down at Twisting the Hellmouth gets credit for inspiring this part. He is the one that came up with the cross and with the settings. Just so you know though, if I ever do write a full story based on this, Spike gets blown up. Maybe not dust in the wind but at least seriously injured.

Xander took a quick look to make sure that Cordelia was indeed keeping watch as he worked on the second lock. Turning back he brought up his power and felt his perspective change. He knew that at this moment his eyes had changed, the white parts turning black and the brown parts turning blood red. This was the real reason that he wanted Cordelia to stand guard; he didn't want her to know what he was quite yet.

The world wasn't the same when he changed like this. The world was made up of energy, and when he was like this Xander could see just how much energy something had, and how much more it could take before blowing up. That was the one ability he had, blowing things up.

Well some things, anyway. It didn't work living things or vampires, but it was the perfect power when you needed a lock gone. Xander concentrated on charging only one part of the lock. If he charged the whole thing he could damage the rocket launcher, and that would be of the bad.

Satisfied that the job was done when he heard a small pop, Xander opened the box and stuffed the deadly weapon into the bag he brought to hid it. Waiting until they were back in the van before opening the bag and charging the weapon, all the while keeping his eyes hidden from everyone else.

He didn't want to detonate the rocket early that would be counter productive, even if it would be very cool. He just wanted to give it as much power as he could to defeat the Judge. The Judge couldn't be defeated by anything forged by man, and while Xander believed that this alone may do the job, the rocket and his own nonhuman energy should blow him to peaces.

Ah the smell of burning demon flesh in the evening, does anything smell as good? Well yeah, just about anything, and twinkies in particular, but it can still smell good after you just saved the world. Buffy went to finish off Angle, so Xander figured he would go after and Drusilla.

"Hide and seek is over now Dru, come out, come out where ever you are," said Xander as he searched for the insane vampire.

"Ms. Edith whispered your secret to me little kitten. She knows that you aren't human; you are one of our new playmates, for when humanity is washed away by time. Now come to mummy, so we can play until the stars drop from the sky like rain."

For a moment Xander almost gave into her spell. Then he charged his stake and threw it at her, pleasantly surprised when he found that he still had some control over it even after it left his hand.

"Poor kitten, now no one will be able to save you when the bad pale man comes," said Drusilla as she crumpled to dust.

Hearing his name called Xander walked back to the group, not giving the pile of ash that had once been one of the most feared vampires in the world a second look.

"Hey guys, Drusilla is officially dust," declared Xander as he came in site of the rest of the gang.

The reaction that he received wasn't nearly as expected though. Instead of treating him like a hero he was being yelled at for doing something that could be killed.

Holding up his hands Xander tried to calm his friends down, "Okay, going after Drusilla was a bit of a gambit, I admit that. I just thought it would be better to take her out now while was weak. Plus with Buffy taking out Angel all we have to worry about is Spike."

"That thing isn't Angel," snapped Buffy. "It's Angelus, never call it Angel again Xander."

Xander winced as he realized the mistake he made, "Sorry Buffy, you staked Angelus, not Angel."

"Actually he got away," muttered Buffy.

"I guess that Angelus has some moves that Angel didn't then," said Xander as he picked up one of the Judges twitching fingers, and missing Buffy wince.

Soon it was all over, ever part of the once powerful demon bagged and tagged, ready to be shipped all over the world. Unfortunately Xander couldn't get Drusillas last prediction out of his mind, and now there was a little voice in the back of his head saying that the worst was yet to come.


	13. Truth, Justace

Part Thirteen: Truth, Justice…

A/N: I know I said I would do the Hulk next but it's the fourth of July and I just had to write this one. Also Xander never grew out of his slim phase but still helped out.

"Dr. Margaret Walsh recording on experiment CA09514. This experiment is the latest to duplicate Dr. Schweitzer's successful formula, see file Rogers for a detailed report. The current subject is in slightly better conditions than subject Rogers was. I believe this has been the major mistake in the past; we have been using subjects close to physical perfection when the only successful subject was far from perfection himself.

"Current subject meets guidelines for dealing with unwilling participants, and is currently drugged so there will be less of a strain when the formula is administered."

On the cold examination table Xander Harris didn't even flinch when the needle was pushed into his heart.

Xander was having the best dream of his entire life, well the one about Faith and Buffy was better, but this came in a close second. He was surrounded by a soothing white mist, and he didn't feel any pain. No worries, no pain, he would have thought this was heaven except there weren't any Twinkies.

His rest was soon interrupted when a man walked out of the mist. That was wrong, if he was dreaming it should be a girl, not a man. The man was trying to say something but the mist blocked it. Good, now if the mist would take him away completely and bring the green slave girl from Star Trek he could get on with his usual dreams.

With a wave of his hand the man took away the mist, and Xander knew pain. He knew the pain of his bones lengthen and strengthen. He knew the pain of his muscles and internal organs growing artificially. In these moments Xander knew a pain that only one other knew before. Pushing the pain down, Xander forced his attentions on the blond man.

"Sorry about that, I needed to make sure you were listening to me," said the blond man.

"Better ways than doing that than pain. Try a half dressed woman next time, works good in advertising, plus people are going to be less in touch with their anger after you get their attention," replied Xander.

"A sense of humor, you may need it," said the blond man.

"Nice to know, and why is that exactly blond boy?"

"Names Steve Rogers, more commonly known as Captain America. Kid I hate to be the one to tell you this but you just got picked to be my replacement."

"Let me just say, huh?"

"Let me clarify here. You are currently in a black ops lab and have been injected with the latest version of the formula that gave me powers in the 40's in hopes of mass producing the ultimate soldier.

"What they haven't figured out is that the formula is only part of the deal, there is a spiritual side as well. Not only would the person represent the best physical standards, but the highest ideals as well. That's why all the others have failed."

"Yeah, and if I say no?"

"Then you and your friends die. Some bad things are coming and you guys need every edge you can get if you want to keep the world spinning."

Xander grimaced, not liking is choices. For a moment he was tempted to turn Steve down, but at the end of the day he just couldn't. "Okay, you win, do what you have to."

"Not much to it soldier, just wake up."

Near the end of S7

The SITs became silent as the man in the trench coat walked in the house. Some caught glimpses of the uniform underneath. Some of them recognized it from blurry pictures in the newspaper, and started to whisper to the others.

"Hey Xander," said an exhausted Buffy.

"Hey Buff, what's the what," replied Xander.

"First Evil channeling power to evil preacher named Caleb. Trying to open the Hellmouth and end the Slayer line, so the usual, thanks for coming."

"You know me Buff, anything to help a friend," said Xander as he dropped his coat revealing a modern armor decorated in the colors of the American flag. The mummers from the SITs erupted chaos as their beliefs were confirmed, Buffy called in Captain America to help.

"It's been a while, haven't seen you much after Willows funeral," said Buffy with a sad look on her face.

"You know how it is; America is a big place, lots of area to protect. And before you ask, yes Warren is still in solitary, Fury said that it was the least he could do."

"Good to hear," said Tara as she came down the stairs. She had changed over the year, her clothes darker and eyes slightly harder. She still maintained a spiritual balance but it was difficult at times.

"Don't worry guys, it's just your everyday battle between good and evil, and I have a feeling how the next battle needs to be fought," said Xander as he pulled on his mask and strapped on his shield.

He wouldn't say any more as he walked towards the new high school. He could feel the pull and had an idea of what he had to do.

He wasn't surprised when he saw Caleb standing in the court yard. Xander could feel the power coming from the man, a power that could very well be equal to his own.

"You won't win you know," said Xander in an attempt to unnerve his opponent.

"That is where you are wrong my good man," said Caleb. "Man revels in sin, something proven in those harlots at your back. No the time for hope, ideals, and good is over. After this night my mistress will rule, showing man just what evil truly is."

"Lets do this then," said Xander his face a mask so that no move would be betrayed.

The fight was long and brutal, both sides apparently evenly matched. Several times Xanders friends tried to interfere only to be stopped by an invisible field that protected the two combatants. Slowly Xander began to gain the advantage, and just before sunrise used his shield to decapitate Caleb.

Before Xanders body fell to the ground from exhaustion he was caught by his sister Dawn. "Help me get him to a hospital," screamed Dawn, easily assuming control. "He lost a lot of blood in the fight, he needs a transfusion fast."

Dawn worked at keeping her voice under control, but if she had to tell the truth she had to say she was scared. Her brother had never been hurt this badly, not even when he fought Glory, and for the first time it looked like she may loose him.

When the blond man appeared she immediately went into a protective stance. She didn't know who he was but there was no way he was getting to her brother; imagine her surprise when he simply walked right through her.

When the man finally reached Xander a white ball formed in his hand that transformed into a sword with a star for a handle. Before anyone could react the man plunged the sword into Xanders heart, just before he fades away.

Xander soon woke up gasping for breath. After taking in all the stares he asked, "What, do I have something on my face?"


	14. The Worm Turns

Part Fourteen: The Worm Turns

Ah Cleveland, home of Drew Carry, and best of all, no Hellmouth! Thank goodness for road trips and cars held together by duct tape. Now he just had to scrape enough money together and back on the road, going all the way to New York City. After all if he couldn't drive to all fifty states, stupid ocean, then he could at least drive coast to coast, maybe even Alaska.

As he walked around looking for a good place to earn some quick cash Xander saw a woman being dragged into an old building by men in cloaks.

"Okay Xander calm down. Remember that there isn't a Hellmouth here so what you saw was just some prank, no need to get involved. You are not going in there." A piercing scream came from the building cutting off Xanders train of thought. As he immediately began to race towards Xander slightly cursed his body for not listing to all the nice lies that his mind came up with.

Xander wasn't too surprised when he saw the woman strapped to an alter, and the guys in robes chanting, about to plunge a knife in her heart. Picking up a brick and using a pitch that would make many pro athletes jealous Xander nailed knife guy in the head.

Of course this had an added effect of making the others come after him. Thanking his lucky stars that, yes, they are human and easy to handle after vampires Xander proceeded to disable the rest before going to untie the woman.

"Don't worry you are going to be just fine," said Xander. Of course as soon as he said that the Harris luck kicked in and a portal opened behind him. Xander smelled a fain whiff of sulfur before he felt something enter him.

What ever had happened didn't last long because he soon felt the entity fade away inside him. Unknown to Xander though it didn't leave before making some changes, all Xander knew was it was gone, something he was very happy about.

"So come here often?" asked Xander in an attempt to relax the red haired woman on the alter. "Personally I prefer places with more sunshine and less people with knives. Then again I'm from California so sunshine usually isn't a problem. Maybe we could start importing it here, make a fortune, what do you say Ms."

"Just call me Raven, I'm still too young to be called Ms Darkholm. Thanks for rescuing me from those nut jobs," said Raven.

"Out of curiosity did they say why they wanted you?" asked Xander.

"Said they were going to sacrifice me to some demon named Mystique. Why do you ask?"

"I have a friend back home that is into the supernatural. He might find this interesting is all."

"Just so long as your friend doesn't try to kill anyone. After all he has to remember that there aren't really any demons in the world."

"I'll be sure to remind him of that," said Xander with a slight smile.

The next day held a surprise for Xander. When he woke up he found that he couldn't make his hands move out of the Vulcan 'live long and prosper' position and his skin was darker, almost blue in color.

Quickly searching for a payphone, stupid cheep motel, Xander decided a call to Giles was in order.

"Giles, I think I have a problem," said Xander as soon as the phone was picked up. After telling his story, only being interrupted by the occasional 'oh good lord' from Giles Xander was told to come home immediately. This was something that wouldn't be easily accomplished though, because Xander was no longer Xander shaped.

His fingers had fused together so now he only had two fingers and a thumb on each hand. Eyes that were once a warm brown were now a sickly yellow. Where his skin had a slight tan before it was now a dark blue. The demonic image that Xander now represented was completed with pointed ears and a devils tail.

The first indication that Xander had of his new appearance was the brick that smashed through the side of the phone booth. Outside a small mob had formed, and while they would simply ignore him at night like most residents of a Hellmouth, they would not stand his presence during the day.

They wouldn't call him what they all believed him to be so he became something that had been hinted at by the world media. He was a mutant, a creature who would destroy the human race unless something was done, and at that moment, they were the ones to do it.

Xander didn't know any of this he just found himself wishing he was back in his motel room. Suddenly, marked only by imploding air and the stench of brimstone, he stood upon his rented bed.

Looking at himself in the cracked and dirty mirror above the sink Xander knew that the trip home just got much more difficult. It didn't matter, he would make it to Giles, and together they would find a cure for him. After all he was their friend, what was the worst that could happen?

Five months later

Xander kept perfectly still in his hiding place in the trees. The spot was perfect; he could wait here comfortably for hours until Buffy came out and started her patrol. While he would have preferred to wait somewhere else his current relationship with the rest of the gang prohibited that.

After every possession removal spell failed Buffy and the others convinced themselves that he wasn't Xander, just the thing that possessed him. So in accordance with what they thought he would want they tried to kill him. Fortunately being able to teleport was a great advantage when someone is coming at you with a sword.

Xander knew they were just trying to do the right thing so he wasn't mad, well not much anyway. After all if the situations were reversed could he say that he wouldn't do the same thing?

He decided that the best way to convince them that he was still himself was to help out on patrols. If they knew he was still helping maybe they would be less stake happy.

Once he saw Buffy leave he quickly teleported to his secondary position, and appeared right in front of one of the most beautiful women he had seen in his life. She had dark European features that reminded him of Ms Calendar, a bust that could rival Faiths encased in a bright red shirt, and she was reading a Teen Titans comic book, showing that she had impeccable reading taste.

To her credit she only jumped a foot in the air before she began to beat Xander over the head with a thick math book, yet another reason to hate the accursed subject. She stopped after several ows and other exclamations of pain to see just what she was hitting.

"Oh, its you. You know you shouldn't just appear in front of people like that, it could get you in trouble."

"Hey, this is supposed to be a people free zone. I picked it because I didn't want to startle people. What do you mean 'oh, its you' any way, have we met before?" said a very bruised Xander.

"I've seen you hang outside the dorms before. So are you a demon here to find a virgin to sacrifice or what?"

"I'm going to go with or what. I'm not a demon, but as you can see not all that human either."

"Doesn't explain why you are sneaking around the girls' dorm at night."

"I'm watching over a couple of friends alright? Its not like I could just go and knock on their door to check up on them now can I."

"I can except that, names Wanda Maxamof by the way."

Xander hesitated for a moment. One of the first things he learned is that you never give your real name to some one with power, and he could feel power coming from Wanda. A memory of how Buffy had called him a worm that had crawled into Xanders body popped into his head and he had his answer.

"I'm just your average Sunnydale nightcrawler Wanda; we aren't big on giving names."


	15. Shades of Grey

Part Fifteen: Shades of Grey

Xander could feel it in him pounding at his mental walls, demanding to be let out. It had been the same every day sense Willow tried to destroy the world, but now in the heat of battle it was almost imposable to suppress. All Xander knew was that he couldn't turn into the creature now, or ever again.

Surging to his feet Xander managed to make Caleb drop Kennedy, but didn't move fast enough to escape himself.

"So you are the one who sees, lets see what I can do to fix that," said Caleb as he raised a hand to poke out Xanders eye. As Xander sees the hand he feels the last of the walls crumbling releasing something truly unnatural into the world.

Xander quickly grabbed Caleb's hand and held it in place as he felt the change come over him.

"RUN!" shouted Xander at Buffy and the remaining SITs. Seeing the look on his face Buffy figured out what was coming and helped Spike carry out the wounded girls.

"So the sidekick has a bit of strength after all," said Caleb releasing his hold on Xander.

Any other remarks Caleb was going to make were cut off as he witnessed the transformation taking place before him. Xander began to grow, both in height and in muscle mass. His head deformed, becoming flat like some kind of pre evolved man while his skin turned into a dark shade of grey. After all the changes had finished a truly monstrous creature stood in the place of Xander.

Confidant in his powers Caleb hit this new foe with a two handed punch that would have turned the strongest stone into dust, but the creature simply looked like he had just been annoyed by a bug.

The creature turned slightly and Caleb was able to realize just what he had attacked. The creature was eight feet tall, its powerful lungs making the same sound as bellows as it took each breath. Its monstrous heart beat was easily heard thudding against its ribcage, beating like a war drum before a battle. Its lips were curled in a snarl, showing jagged yellowed teeth. In that moment Caleb knew that this wasn't a living creature but a force of nature waiting to be unleashed.

"What are you?" asked Caleb in awe.

"Strongest there is," said the creature before delivering a backhand that separated Caleb's head from his shoulders.

"Well this is disappointing," said the First in the guise of Buffy.

"Girl not smell right, leave Hulk alone."

"Now why would I want to do that? After all if you really are the strongest there is you can pull out the weapon in the basement."

"Hulk strong, not need weapon."

"If you don't take it I'll kill you with it."

"Bah, Hulk kill girl first. Girl leave Hulk alone or die," and with these words the Hulk leapt through the vineyard, breaking through solid stone and wood as if it wasn't even there.

The First simply smiled no longer truly worried about this little wrinkle in its plans.

Later

Buffy was trying to console Willow after she had told everyone that Xander had transformed again.

"I don't get it," said Spike. "If Droopy transformed into this monster that may be strong enough to take out the preacher isn't it a good thing?"

"The Hulk is strong enough Spike. The reason that it isn't a good thing is that the Hulk is to powerful if the First finds a way to control it. It could take out you and a thousand Slayers without breaking a sweat. If it comes after us we are dead," said Buffy

"Come now pet, old Droopy can't be that bad now can he."

"Spike the last time Xander lost control he didn't even notice me when I attacked him, I was nothing more than an annoying bug. He only started to pay attention when I hit him with the rocket launcher, but even that didn't hurt him it just pissed him off. Something I would seriously recommend we try to avoid."

"If he really is this powerful how did you beat him before?"

"I didn't, Xander regained control."

"So what you are saying is that our only hope is that _Xander_ regains control again?"

"That's what I'm saying Spike."

"Right then, I'll just go outside and work on my tan and be done with it. Honestly if you ask be it sounds like we would have been better off if you just killed the git while he was sleeping."

Buffy didn't say anything, mostly because she thought Spike had a point. She let her feelings stop her from doing what she should have done again, and now the world would see the monster that she had saved.


	16. Fallen Angel

Part Sixteen: Fallen Angel

A/N: This is a sequel to 'Angelus Takes Flight' way back in part three. I was planning on starting on sequels later but this one needed to be written due to a discussion at the XanderZone group.

Xander flew towards the school, feeling freer than he had ever since he had turned thirteen. Last night he had killed Angelus, and tonight he would tell the gang just what he had done and what he was.

Smiling as he folded his wings once again into his oversized shirt he made his way through the halls until he reached the library. Throwing open the doors he said, "I hope you all are sitting down because have some great news."

"Well this is a special day then. Ms. Calendar was about to share her own news before you interrupted her," said a slightly put out Giles.

Never one to let an opening pass him by Xander quickly said, "She finally going to let the two of you go steady G-Man?"

When Giles started to sputter Xander racked up another point for himself. He was soon distracted from that particular train of thought when Jenny slinked right beside him. "Oh Xander, you know you are the only man for me," Jenny purred in Xanders ear.

As Xander tried to stop his face from doing an impression of a fish Jenny started to laugh as she walked back to Giles. As soon as his thought process kicked in Xander made a mental note to exclude Jenny from all future teasing, that woman just didn't play fair.

"You were saying Jenny?" said Giles with a chuckle in his voice.

"I translated the original curse, we can give Angel his soul back," said Jenny with a big grin on her face.

Jenny was soon enveloped by a crying Buffy who thanked the woman over and over. Jenny and Buffy was soon joined by Willow asking how the spell works.

Xander however just stood in place, wondering why the universe was out to kill him. If he had just decided to hold back one day then it would be joy and happiness for all, but nooo he is the cosmic but monkey that kills Angel the day before he can get his soul back.

"So Xander what is your good news?" asked Willow. Good old Willow she would be the one to remember him. Well no use trying to get out of it now, just have to hope to make it out the skylight if Buffy gets too stake happy.

"Well my news isn't as good as Jennies," that could qualify for understatement of the year thought Xander. "First I decided to tell you guys a little secret of mine, it's kind of a coming out," said Xander as he started to unbutton his Hawaiian shirt.

As he saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces he went over what he just said. "Get your minds out of the gutter, I'm not gay," said Xander. "I was talking about these," and with that he completely removed his shirt to reveal his pure white angel wings.

"Do you mean to tell us that you are an, erm, well that is to say," sputtered Giles as he furiously cleaned his glasses.

"I believe the word you are looking for is Angel Giles," said Xander feeling more at ease now that he had finally done it. "And to answer your semi question, no, I'm not an Angel. I'm a mutant, that means that my condition is scientific not magical. Sorry for not telling you sooner but with all the talk about how mutants are monsters I wasn't sure how you would react."

"Don't worry you are our Xander shaped friend, it's not like I'm going to slay you for being different," said Buffy a huge smile on her face.

"I may hold you to that," said Xander a slight tremor to his voice. When Buffy gave him a questioning look he sighed and continued. "Well that brings me to the second part of my good news, except now its closer too unbelievably horrible news."

"Don't worry Xander just tell us, it can't be that bad," said Buffy eager to get on with it so they could give Angel his soul back.

"I killed Angel last night," said Xander as he waited for the expected explosion.

To his surprise it never came, Buffy stood there in silence. Finally after an eternity she said a single word, "How?"

"I ran him threw with a hook and flew him over the ocean. I kept flying away from land until the sun came up and dusted Angelus."

By this point Buffy was trembling with barley contained rage. When she spoke it was barley above a whisper, "Leave, now."

"What?" asked Xander even though he already knew the answer.

"I said that you should leave. I know you were just doing what you thought was best but you killed my soul mate Xander. Right now it's taking everything I have not to kill you and if I see you again I'll probably kill you. So go and fly away as fast and as far as you can Xander, and never come back if you want to live."

Xander looked to the other people in the room for support. Willow looked at him with hurt and betrayal as he comforted Buffy. Giles the man he had come to think of as a father figure couldn't meet his eyes. Jennie's eyes held some understanding but they also conveyed that Buffy was very precious to Giles, and she loved Giles. This meant that no matter how much she may want to she just couldn't support him right now.

Xander sighed as he walked out of the school. It was better than he had hoped for; all his vital organs were intact, well except for his heart. He beat his wings as hard as he could try to gain enough height that Sunnydale was nothing but a bunch of lights below him.

Xander flew all through the night; the closest he got to rest was gliding on air currents. As dawn approached he stopped for breakfast at a diner on the edge of a cliff.

As Xander finished his pancakes he wondered if he should just dive off the cliff and into the ocean. His wings would probably weigh him down so he would sink right to the bottom.

Just as he had almost convinced himself that this was his only option the bell above the door chimed announcing that someone else had entered the diner. Turning slightly Xander saw a distinguished bald man in a wheelchair followed by a beautiful black woman with stunning white hair.

The bald man went straight to Xander and said, "My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and perhaps I can offer you another option." As soon as he said that Xavier extended his hand but didn't take Xanders, he just held it out waiting for a reply.

Xander didn't know why but he felt he could trust this man. Slowly Xander took Xavier's proffered hand and said, "Names Xander, tell me more about this option you are offering."

Xander soon found himself agreeing to be the latest student at Xavier's School for Gifted Children. And while school wasn't his favorite thing he felt it would be worth it to be closer to the black girl that came with the professor, now if he could just work up the courage to ask her out.


	17. Thunder Over Hell

Part Seventeen: Thunder Over Hell

Xander couldn't believe his rotten luck. A couple of days ago he had twisted his ankle in gym of all places and now he had to use an old walking stick that his parents had picked up from a flea market because they wouldn't pay for crutches. To add insult to injury he was now demoted to research guy in his Scooby duties.

Because of the Harris luck that didn't keep him out of danger though. As he was walking home one mourning after a particularly long night of research Xander was pulled into a dark alleyway by a vamp that had the munchies.

Thinking quickly Xander did the smartest and stupidest thing he could have done, he kicked the vamp in the balls with the same foot that supported the broken ankle. This was smart because the vamp never expected to be attacked by the injured limb, and stupid because of the immense pain felt by Xander.

Gritting his teeth Xander hobbled toward the vampire and pushed his walking stick so hard into its chest that it slammed into the ground with a resonating crack. Before the vampire was finished turning to dust, Xander was engulfed by lightning.

"I don't care about your excuses about some guy with a hammer! I want my key, so just go GET IT!" shrieked Glory as he ripped off the head of a minion to motivate the others.

"Sorry but that is a no can do hell ditz," said Xander as he stepped out of the shadows holding his lucky walking stick. "You see most of us like the world in one piece so you need to be stopped."

"Do you think an insect like you can stop me? Minions kill him while I try and find my key," said Glory with a dismissive wave.

Before the minions could take one step forward Xander slammed the tip of his walking stick in the ground and was once again swallowed by lightning.

When the lightning cleared Thor God of Thunder stood in place of Xander. Ice blue eyes locked on Glory, hatred emanating out of him in waves. "I give thee one chance to leave the people of Midgaurd alone false god. Take it else face my wrath," said Thor, his voice booming with the power of the storm.

"You are the one who has stopped my minions from bringing me my key! You are so dead," and with that Glory ruler of the hell dimension Bimbotica launched herself at Thor.

Glory may have been strong and fast she didn't stand a chance against a true god. With an almost casual swing of his hammer Thor send Glory flying through the wall, breaking several of her ribs. Just as Glory was about to get up Thor delivered the finishing blow to her head caving it in.

As soon as Glory was destroyed her body changed into that of Ben. "What happened?" asked Ben as he spotted Thor.

"Fear not mortal, I mean you no harm. I have destroyed the darkness that inhabited your body. Your life is yours once more, live it well," said Thor even as he let his thrown hammer lift him into the sky.

As Thor flew through the sky he reflected on the strange merger he had undertaken with the young mortal. It was like the others in the past in that Xander was a truly worthy soul, but at the same time it was different. Xander could now better understand the writings of those that had come before him while Thor, had a craving for Twinkies whenever he walked the earth.


	18. Anything You Can Do

Part Eighteen: Anything You Can Do

A/N: For those who don't know the mutants I'm going to use in the next parts they are all members of Generation-X, the first X-title that I picked up regularly.

The first time that Xanders mutant power manifested was when he was facing a master vampire named Angelus. Unarmed Xander blocked the vampire from his intended victim, one of Xanders friends. When Angelus attacked Xander fought back with more skill and determination than any seventeen year boy should ever have to show.

Over time the speed, strength, and healing ability the vampire possessed began to win over the special operations moves that Xander used. It was at this point that Xanders mutation activated.

In a fraction of a second Xander gained all of the supernatural abilities that Angelus had. The fight quickly shifted to Xanders favor and ended with Angelus being staked.

This action led to him being pushed away from his group of friends and fellow vampire hunters for a time by the same friend that he saved.

During this time he would hunt for other vampires on his own often using his mutant power to synch up his aura with that of the vampires to duplicate their speed and strength. It was during one such fight that he discovered the flipside of his powers.

While fighting a group of three vampires things went normally at first. He decapitated the first, put a wooden stake in the heart of the second, but much to his surprise he drained the third. While he was in synch with another powered being he not only had their powers but their urges, if those urges were some how tied into their power.

The shock from this discovery prompted Xander to talk to Rupert Giles, the closest thing he has to a father. Mr. Giles immediately brought Xander back into the group so that he could learn to control this dangerous part of his powers.

Over time they found that not only could he duplicate any supernatural power he could often use those powers better than the person themselves. There were limits of course, such as the fact that he couldn't synch with some types of demon whose extra strength was due to the fact that they are extremely muscled.

Recently he has left the Hellmouth on a road trip. While in a small town called Oxnard he used his powers to fight a vampire, and activated Cerebro. Cerebro classified him as Omega class so I took the liberty of a quick mind scan witch provided the information above.

I have sent Sean, Logan, and young Ms. Lee to intercept and convince him to join the school for his protection and the protection of his friends, Kurt was left behind due to Xanders background dealing with beings that appear demonic. An Omega class will quickly draw the attention of everyone with the means to detect mutants putting him in great danger.

If he does except he and Ms Lee will be the first students in the new Massachusetts Academy for the younger mutants.

Charles Xavier sat back a moment and rubbed his eyes. Finding Xander had put quite the wrinkle in his expected day of rest. Instead of only writing a letter he had to scramble the group of X-Men that had been on hand, create a new folder for young Mr. Harris, and recall Forge from the field to help update Cerebro to penetrate the energies put out by the Hellmouth, and to build a machine to recreate the scanning interference that the Hellmouth generated. After all if he could recreate those energies he could shield towns filled with mutants with a low power scale. There were so many mutants in the world that either didn't have the power or the spirit to be an X-Man that such a machine could save thousands of lives.

Glancing at his watch Xavier noted that it would be another twenty minutes before Sean and the others would land in Oxnard, and another five hours before Forge would arrive. After a quick internal debate on whether or not he should get some well needed rest Xavier sighed and came to the conclusion that the twenty minutes would be better spent working on his letter.

If he could get Mr. Harris and Mr. Starsmore together on the same team then the next generation of X-Men would be off to a very good start.


	19. Think Big

Part Nineteen: Think Big

Xander flew through the air and crashed into the shelf, a very large bottle breaking and dousing him with its contents. Some days he wondered why he got out of bed.

Xander pulled himself up just in time to see Buffy kill the demon. Yeah it was one of those days.

"Dear Lord Xander you broke my essence of giant! Honestly do you have any idea just how hard it will be to replace this?" ranted Giles.

"G-man, I'm covered in a wet sticky substance that has a familiar but very wrong smell. At the moment I don't even want to know exactly what essence of giant contains, never mind how people get it. Do you really want to tell me or will you just settle for me chipping in on the cost."

Giles had the good grace to look embarrassed as he started to clean his glasses. "Yes, well very good then."

"Okay now that the embarrass Giles section of the program is finished lest move on to the serious questions, like will this have any effect on me."

"I highly doubt it Xander. Giant essence on its own is harmless, unless you have a unique heritage."

"Now that that is out of the way," said a rather annoyed Buffy. "Let's get back to our Glory problem. We need to find a way to beat her and soon."

Xander quietly slipped out as Buffy began her rant. It was annoying but he couldn't really blame her for being worried about Dawn.

Sighing he got into his car, shifting uncomfortably. The essence may have no effect on him but it was making his clothes shrink quick enough.

In another world this fight would have been more organized. Following Glory's snack on Tara Willow would have dug deeper into her magic powers than ever before, eventually Willow would go so far as to create a spell that would restore her lovers sanity and weaken the Hell Goddess.

This is not that world. In this world Tara McClay was never attacked by the fallen Goddess, so Willow never pushed herself. This would eventually save Willow from sliding into darkness a year later but put everyone at a great disadvantage for the current crisis.

Also because of certain changes one member had gone through in recent times the group didn't have enough time to properly research this particular villain so they were ill prepared when the final battle came upon them.

All of these factors forced the so called Scooby Gang to rely on an old plan that served them well in the past. Their plan was to hit the bad guy really hard, and pray that the world didn't end.

One Alexander Lavelle Harris couldn't tell you just how much he believed that plan sucked. It was stupid, it was suicidal, and it relied completely on an unknown factor. The thing that really got him upset when he thought of this plan though was the fact that he couldn't come up with a better one with the time they had.

They were out of time and it was his entire fault. Personally he blamed the universe; it had started things thousands of years ago just to screw with him now. Okay so maybe that was a stretch but thinking it helped him escape reality for awhile. The truth is that intentionally or not it was his fault and now it was time to redeem him.

As the group entered the yard Xander immediately spotted Glory and started sprinting towards her. As he ran he tapped into the powers that the essence as well as his 'unique heritage' had provided him. As quickly as he could he drew tremendous amounts of magical energy and transformed it into added flesh and bone.

When he first hit Glory he was ten feet tall and still growing. This didn't have much effect on Glory but Xander wasn't finished. He continued to hit Glory as he grew, each blow having more effect.

He had reached twenty feet when Glory first pushed him off. "What are you!" shrieked Glory.

Xander didn't answer; he just rushed forward gaining another five feet. The battle raged around them, everyone helping out where they could. Willow and Tara led Glory's victims to a safer place while Buffy and Spike killed Doc and rescued Dawn from the tower. Giles reminded Glories minions just why the name Ripper was still feared in some areas of London.

Xander was oblivious to all of this, only two thoughts racing through his mind, get bigger and kill the monster that had threatened one of his friends.

At fifty feet Glory was bloodied but still putting up a fight, and at fifty five feet she wasn't moving nearly as fast as she had before.

At sixty feet Xander went through a change. Human flesh and bone can't support itself at that size so it changed into the inhuman flesh that had allowed it to grow. Xanders flesh turned from it human color into the color of artic ice, even as his hair became as white as freshly fallen snow.

Xander the mortal, the Zeppo, was gone, in his place stood Alexander the last of the frost giants, and this week thing claming to be a goddess didn't have near enough power to stand against him.

Alexander enveloped the top half of Glory in one cool palm and lifted her into the air. Glory clawed, and gnawed at her prison of flesh attempting to free herself. Alexander ignored the injuries he was receiving. You could shatter ice but it would always reform, that was it nature, that was his nature.

Griping his captives' lower half with his other hand Alexander snapped the goddess like a twig, allowing her blood to flow over his hands while his companions watched in awe and had their own whispered conversations.

"Bloody hell," whispered Spike as he eyed the creature in front of him. "Tell us again why this is better than the ditz Watcher?"

"Because of several thousand years of completely human marriages the giant part of Xanders family is almost nonexistent. Even with the help of the essence he can't maintain an enlarged state for long periods of time. Besides no matter how large he becomes he is still Xander."

"Um, Buffy?"

"Yeah Willow?"

"Just how mad do you think Xander will be when he realizes that my spell to make his clothes grow with him didn't last past very long?"

"I'd say he will be angry, it was a major part in getting him to go along with the plan. Don't worry though he will get over it, at least I hope so."

"Boy Anaya sure is lucky."

"DAWN! I told you to keep that blindfold on until I told you it was okay to look again."

"I've been waiting for this view for five years; did you really think I wouldn't take it when I had the chance?"

"You are so grounded."


	20. Faster Than

Part Twenty: Faster Than

Faster than a speeding bullet. I used to love that saying; now I hate it with all my heart.

It all started shortly after I met Buffy, and staked Jesse. It started out small: things just seemed to take longer unless I did it myself. The big revelation came two weeks later when I was fighting a vampire and couldn't stop thinking how slow he was. That was when it hit me: he wasn't going slow, I was going fast.

You would think that having a power would make me happy, but you would be wrong. I didn't have this power a couple of weeks ago, that meant that something changed to give me this power, and the last time I saw someone get power I had to stake him.

I admit that I was afraid, petrified even. I lived in that state of fear for a year, secretly searching for a reason for my powers but never finding one. Then one day the answer arrived on my front porch.

A couple of days after Halloween the Sunnydale Gazette picked up a story from New York about mutants. Mutants were supposed to be the next step in human evolution, granted powers far beyond regular humans.

That was what I was, a mutant, I had to be. In the past year, I had looked through every one of the books in the library, and none of them could explain my powers. If magic wasn't the answer, then this had to be. Though by the way the article portrayed mutants, I wasn't sure that being one was much better than being a demon.

After that I started to actively but discreetly use my powers to help the others. Reading the books with my powers made me almost as fast as Willow when it came to research, but now instead of school just lasting forever it lasted for forever squared. I still got more than my fair share of bruises from fighting, but that was mostly from demons throwing me and hitting me from behind.

Time moved on and things got into a comfortable routine, until senior year. Warren Meers was a man that couldn't let go of the past; he was also a coward of the highest order. He couldn't face the bullies that made his life a living hell in high school so he decided to take it out on the current student body.

We had just finished a plan to fight the Mayor when we heard the first shots. If I had told them by now I may have been able to do something more, as it was I simply kept up with Buffy and Faith as we all raced to the courtyard. As soon as we got out the doors Buffy's head exploded right by me, and before I could recover from the shock so did Faith's.

The news would state later that Warren had picked mostly woman targets because he saw them as his main tormenters. Didn't know then, don't care now. All I knew at that moment was that two very good friends of mine were dead, and their brains and blood were all over my face.

It took me half a second to take a good look at all the bodies, and another quarter second to figure out that the gunman was in the clock tower.

I didn't hold back as I sprinted towards the top, and if the survivors are to be believed I broke the sound barrier before I reached the top. I reached the top just in time to see Warren finish pulling the trigger.

If I was faster than a speeding bullet I would have been able to reach the gun before the bullet cleared the muzzle and redirect it. As it turns out it cleared the barrel before I took four steps. I still ran at full speed so I got to the window just in time to see the bullet go through Giles's neck, clipping a major vein, and into Willows heart, taking two lives with one small piece of lead.

The next few minutes are a blur. All I remember is hitting Warren as hard and as fast as I could. By the time I was pulled off him Warren was barely recognizable as human.

When I came back around everyone knew that I was a mutant, but no one seemed to care about it for a while. It was almost like they were ashamed to be human after what Warren did. Considering that he murdered seventeen people who he had never met before I can't say I blame them.

That being said with both Slayers, our witch and our Watcher dead, the plans for graduation changed. Looking back I can say that, yes, my new plan was more than a bit suicidal.

The old plan entailed transforming the student body into an army to fight the vamps while Buffy and Faith lure the Mayor to the library so we could blow him up. The new plan consisted entirely of me running into a giant snake's mouth, nailing fifteen pounds of stolen C-4 onto the roof of his mouth and running out before the Mayor even knew I was there. Lucky for me, or perhaps not, plan B went off without a hitch.

Angel decided to stay until the next Slayer arrived, some poor girl named Wanda according to the Council.

Oz wrote his most emotional song yet about Willow, last I heard a record company was trying to get him to sell it. He keeps telling them that he may sing it at a concert or something if the mood is right, but it is too personal to sell.

Cordelia went to make it big as a movie star in Hollywood. Haven't heard anything about her but I have no doubt she will make it big, after all my Cordy doesn't know how to fail.

As for me, I ran. I ran to get as far away from Sunnydale and its ghosts as I could. In five days, I reached New York and the east coast.

And that brings us to now. Now that I'm in New York I don't know what to do. I met a Mr. Lehnsherr that seemed nice enough. He somehow knew I was a mutant and invited me to meet some other mutants who are in something he referred to as 'The Brotherhood.' May as well go and see what he has to say.


	21. Iron Supplements

Part Twenty One: Iron Supplements

As Xander grabbed another book, he sent a silent plea to the Powers that this one would have some useful information on how to defeat the Mayor. Sighing, he started to translate the dead language in his head, often rereading a passage to make sure there wasn't even a vague reference to Ascensions or giant snakes.

After two hours of reading about iron and how it interacted with magic, Xander began to see strange golden symbols that seemed to call to his very soul. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep getting to him, but instead of calling Giles, Xander reached out and gently traced the most prominent symbol. Suddenly Xander was engulfed by a flash of light as different mystical symbols and their meaning were burned into his mind.

Gently rubbing his aching head, Xander went over the knowledge he had just received. The knowledge of the runes would help with the fight against evil, but it would take too long to make what he had in mind to help the Scoobies deal with the Mayor. He could probably get it done during the summer lull to help with the next apocalypse, but that wouldn't mean anything if they didn't survive this one.

Sighing Xander grabbed yet another dusty book, hoping this one could help them with their present problem.

Xander ignored the heat of the forge as his hammer struck the metal for the final time. It had taken him two months, but he had finally completed his masterpiece. There was nothing in the world like this, and after he was dead there wouldn't be anything like it ever again.

Xander once again began to dwell on the price his creation had cost him. Each rune that was carved into his creation was also carved into his soul. If his creation was destroyed, he would die. On the other hand, if he was killed, the runes would lose their power and his creation would become a large paperweight.

Would he have used the runes shown to him by the book if he knew this was the price he was going to pay? He liked to think he would. This would help with the slayage, but in moments like this where he felt the searing pain and weakness the runes on his soul caused him when he was away from his creation made him wonder.

As he took the final piece of his creation and put it with the others, Xander wondered if he could get away with wearing one piece in public. One piece wouldn't give him added powers, but it would allow him to regain the strength he had before. The only question was which piece of his creation would be the easiest to hide?

After weeks of searching ADAM had finally been found. That was the good news. The bad news was that he was making an army of demon cyborgs and planed to end the world. That meant that it was time to pull out all the stops.

Mentally triggering a minor rune on the chest plate hidden beneath his baggy clothes, Xander summoned the rest of his creation to him. He didn't have to wait long as pieces of armor crashed through the roof and began to attach themselves to Xander.

As the final piece clicked into place, the runes flared a bright white against the cold grey metal: a signal of power for all those who would stand against him. The demons in the government compound would soon learn to fear that signal as Xander began to tear a bloody swath through the demons.

The larger ones he fought at a distance, using runes of power carved into the palms of the armor to send bolts of energy to sear flesh and turn bones to ash. The minor demons fared even worse when they attempted to attack him from behind. Runes of protection and strength flared turning the most powerful blows into minor annoyances that didn't even leave a scratch, and gave Xander's most casual move the force of a wrecking ball.

"What are you" screeched a demon right before Xander destroyed it.

"I'm Iron Man" said Xander in his best Batman voice, grinning under the helmet. Never let it be said that he would pass up the chance for a joke, even if it is during an apocalypse.

"Iron, meet armor piercing bullets" said ADAM as he changed his robotic arm into a gun and began to unload into Xander's back.

ADAM began to experience a new emotion as he saw each round that could pierce the armor of a tank bounce off of simple cast iron like they were nothing more than spitballs. "That should have worked" said ADAM as the last round was fired and his arm clicked on empty.

"My turn" said Xander as he activated his largest power rune, located on his chest. ADAM had a brief moment to identify the new emotion as fear before his flesh was burned off and his metal parts were melted into slag, trapping the radioactive isotopes in melted led.


	22. Inferno of the Mind

Part Twenty Two: Inferno of the Mind

The ritual had taken centuries to prepare. On this day, their god would arrive, removing the free will of man and burning all those that dared to stand in his way.

When the Slayer arrived, they were ready for her. After generations of studying the Slayer line, she was little more than a nuisance. Runes of which no one and nothing magical could pass activated around her and her companions. These symbols could hold gods at bay; there was no fear that the Slayer and her group could breach them.

Assured in their victory, the group turned back to their preparations. Because of this, they failed to notice a member of the Slayers group walk slowly... impossibly... past the runes that held his friends.

In the past, the Slayer had always worked alone or with someone that was somehow blessed with magic. Even the Watchers had possessed some measure of magic, a requirement for a ritual that takes place on a Slayer's eighteenth birthday. They never considered that the Slayer would align herself with a weak, normal human, and that is why Xander Harris, possessing no magic, was able to escape the perfect trap.

Later, his friends would say that he gave little though about his course of action, and it was influenced by too much television. This statement would be wrong. Xander knew that he had to destroy the crystal, but he also knew that there were too many cult members to fight. When he saw the many old ropes above the crystal he quickly formulated a plan that was, perhaps slightly, influenced by too many hours watching movies.

Going up to the second floor, Xander grabbed one of the old ropes and prepared to execute his plan. In his mind the plan couldn't be simpler, swing down, grab the crystal, and destroy it before the cult members reached the second floor.

It was a plan that was sure to succeed in any movie or television show. But because this wasn't a movie or television show, but real life where Murphy's Law ruled above all others, Xander's rope snapped. Instead of snatching the not-glowing crystal, Xander instead fell on it in a belly flop that a professional diver could not improve upon. To his credit though, the crystal was destroyed.

In another realm, a powerful god was finding that not even one of his stature was immune to Murphy's Law. Starsmorta screamed as his power was ripped to another dimension, while his body remained where it was. As Starsmorta lay upon the ground he knew that soon the people he had enslaved would awaken to their own minds and would seek him out. He hoped that they would give him a quick death, but knew they wouldn't.

Buffy and her gang bore silent whiteness as Starsmorta's power was brought into the world without a host to control them. They saw the cultists burnt to ash, their last pained thoughts echoing around the temple. As for them, they were spared by the same invisible walls that imprisoned them. For while their magic could not get out, other magic could not enter.

The silence that followed was brief, as first Willow and then Buffy were overcome by wracking sobs. They had not seen what happened to their friend, and perhaps that was for the best. The image of a loved one screaming as his body was consumed with flames was one that would have haunted them for the rest of their lives. No, it was for the best that they didn't see it, this way they could lie to themselves and say that he did not suffer.

"Hey, what's with the water works girls? It's not like anyone died except the bad guys" said a familiar voice that was attached to a familiar body. It seemed that today was indeed a day for the impossible, for Xander Harris stood in front of his friends, unharmed except for his chest, where shards of crystal had embedded themselves. "Tell you what, as soon as I find something to smash the carvings on the ground with and let you guys out, we can head over and get some chocolate ice cream."

It was only the Watcher that thought to question this event even as he congratulated the son of his heart on surviving. His mind raced as he came up with a list of ways that Xander could have survived where all others had failed, and he didn't like the answers that his mind provided.

One week later in a supply closet at Sunnydale High

School

"If you ever do that again I'll kill you myself" Cordelia said even as she attempted to swallow Xander's tongue.

"Don't worry Cordy I've gotten a lecture from everyone, no more swinging from ropes into the midst of cults for this Xander shaped body" said Xander before he returned his mind to more important matters, namely Cordelia's neck.

''Feel so guilty for not being there to help.'

"Don't worry about it Cordy, it's not your fault your parents grounded you."

"Didn't say anything."

"But I heard you say..."

"Shhh, less talking more kissing."

At this point though Xander couldn't talk if he had wanted to. His chest felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't gather the air to breathe. He attempted to warn Cordelia that something was wrong, but the words wouldn't form.

Cordelia was aware that Xander's chest was becoming warmer but just chalked up to passion. It wasn't until he stopped responding to her kisses that she noticed something was different.

"What is the matter Harris, did your loser brain forget how to kiss now"

Cordy there is something wrong with me, run!

Cordelia didn't stop to question how she had heard her boyfriend's voice in her mind she just started to run, and not a moment too soon. Five seconds after she had left the utility closet, Xander's chest erupted in flames. If Cordelia had remained she would have been seriously hurt, perhaps even killed.

Later in the Library

"I'm afraid that the crystal shards didn't deflect Starsmorta's power from you, but instead forced in into you. Your body acted like a chamber, holding vast amounts of Starsmorta's power, until it couldn't take any more" said Giles as he nervously cleaned his glasses.

That's nice Giles but that doesn't explain THIS! Xander's voice echoed in the mind of those gathered even as the young man in question pointed out the flames that were erupting where his upper torso, neck, and lower jaw should be.

"Yes well, I believe that when the amount of power in you got higher than what your body could handle, you somehow created a pressure valve where the excess energy could be released, as it is currently doing."

Okay we know how and why this happened, and if Saturday morning cartoons are to be believed, knowing is half the battle. Now all we need to do is get this demon energy out of me and I'll return to my happy Xander self.

"Xander, please understand that you have been altered physically as well. I'm afraid that the energy of Starsmorta is the only thing keeping you alive, if it were removed you would die."

Silence reigned as everyone let that information sink in. Xander Harris once the most human of them was now the most inhuman. This was fact, and all knew deep down that it could not be changed, even though some refused to acknowledge that fact at first.

The question in the hearts and minds of the people gathered that day were the same, all were asking themselves what to do next, and for once no one had an answer.


	23. Without Fear

Part Twenty Three: Without Fear

Tap, tap, tap.

Those were the sounds that had followed Xander as he ran toward the library. He didn't try to lose whoever was making the noise, he just ran as fast as he could toward help, toward his friends.

Tap, tap, tap.

The sound was getting closer but never seemed to change pace. The school doors were right in front of him, if he could get in there he would be home free.

Tap, tap, whap!

Xander came to a complete stop as a walking stick seemed to appear between his face and the school doors. As Xander's eyes followed the walking stick to a gnarled hand and still onward to an old withered face with unseeing milk white eyes.

"I know what you want, boy" said the man in a rasping voice, heavy with age.

"And that would be" asked Xander. He didn't trust the man in front of him, but the longer the man talked the better chances of Buffy and the gang walking out and helping him.

"You want to be able to fight the things that hide in the darkness. And you can stop hoping for your friends to come and save you they left a while ago."

"Wrong answer, I already fight vamps and demons, Mr. Scary Blind Guy." He wasn't going to even think about what the man had said about his friends. It couldn't be true; they wouldn't leave without telling him.

"Call me Stick, and you are the one who is wrong. You don't fight demons. You get beat up by demons and let the Slayer fight and kill them. I can give you the edge you need, for a price."

"Ah, the typical 'asking for the soul' part of the conversations. Sorry Stick, I don't do deals with devils."

"Why would I want your soul boy? I have one of my own, and while it may not be pure by any stretch of the imagination, it's mine. Now if you would just shut up and use the sense of a jellyfish you could probably figure out what I want."

Xander did, and came up with the answer. "And just how am I going to fight after I pay you"

"Same way I fight. I can hear a heartbeat from a hundred yards away. I can smell your scent even after you bathe. I can feel everything around me, giving me infallible balance. This is what I offer you, this will be your payment, just say yes. Just say yes and you will become the equal of the Slayer, perhaps someday her better."

The man's voice had become hypnotic and before Xander knew what he was doing he said"Okay, what do I have to do"

"Just that" said Stick before he sprayed something in Xander's eyes. The compound burned and Xander tried to blink and rub it out of his eyes, but Stick's hands grabbed Xander's face and forced his eyes open. "Remember, walk without fear, and fight like a devil from the deepest pit of hell." And with those words Xander's world became one of darkness.

It had been three weeks after Stick had taken his sight. The man had told the truth, both about having his remaining senses heightened and about his friends not being in the school that night.

Apparently they had decided to try to push him out of the group for his own good, a decision they promptly reversed when they learned of his new powers. Even though he was happy being back in the loop, there was a voice in the back of his head saying that they only liked him for his powers.

If the voice was telling the truth or not didn't matter, the powers were useful. He had been able to hear some zombies planting a bomb during an apocalypse and just last night he had stopped Faith from killing a human by accident.

Despite his seeming newfound fortune, Xander couldn't help but feel that something was missing, something important. He didn't know what it was until he opened a package addressed to him.

Inside the package was a body suit that he could tell was reinforced in places just by touching it. The strangest thing about it was the devil horns on a mask.

Inside he found a note from Stick. Using his new enhanced sense of touch to feel what was written, Xander smiled as the words formed in his mind. This was what was missing, and it was explained in one sentence"If you are going to fight like a devil, you should look like one as well."

Xander finally relaxed as the lid of his sensory deprivation chamber closed, protecting him from outside stimuli as he tried to sleep.

It had been four years sense Stick had taken his sight, years that had not been wasted. Before it was destroyed, the demons of Sunnydale had come to fear the being they had dubbed the Daredevil as much as the Slayer. Speculation ranged from a darker champion of the Powers to a demon sent by Satan to drag them back to hell.

This had gone on until the battle with the First, where Sunnydale was destroyed and every Slayer in the world activated. Deciding that there were enough champions to fight demons Xander had moved from the Mouth of Hell to its Kitchen.

Now instead of protecting people demons, he was protecting people from people. Considering his past experiences with bullies, he was okay with the change.


	24. Skin Deep

Part Twenty Four: Skin Deep

Xander decided that his life truly sucked. A couple of days ago he had cast a spell that made every female fall in love with him, now he was paying the price. Even though he couldn't see the skinless corps next to him the image was burned into his mind, a grim reminder of what awaited him

At times like this Xander wished that he was made out of something hard, like stone. If he was made out of stone, then he could help Buffy and not get hurt as much. Of course knowing his luck he would be attacked by a stone eating demon.

As soon as the thought had left his mind Xander could feel the demon peeling off his skin. It started slow, but soon the demon was mauling Xander almost frantically. Giving praise that for some reason the demon venom that was paralyzing him also numbed him from feeling the pain he should be feeling.

Flinching when the demon ripped the skin from his face, Xanders mind went blank in horror. Seeing the skin from your face hanging limply from a demons hand isn't something that happens every day, so Xander should be forgiven for not immediately realizing that if he could move his face to flinch he should be able to move other parts of his body as well.

When realization that he could move Xander waited until the monster was over him again. He would have one shot at this and it had to count. Swinging his arms as hard as he could Xander was surprised when his fist went into the demons skull with the sickening sound of broken bones and pulped flesh.

Getting up Xander stared in disbelief at his hands. Underneath the blood and bone that now covered him, Xander could make out cold hard stone where tanned flesh should be. Gathering the tattered remains of his clothes Xander left the cave and went to see Giles.

Three weeks later

Angelus couldn't believe how well things were going for him. First he had killed that twit of a Gypsy, and now the Slayer was week enough that he could have some fun with her before killing her.

Wondering if he should go to New York or back to Ireland after he was finished with the Hellmouth, Angelus noticed a new statue the hospital must have added. While the figure its self wasn't impressive, the attention to detail was. Getting closer Angelus' vampire eyes could make out faint lines on the hand in the shape of finger and hand prints. The pleasing image of some poor man being turned into stone by a gorgon leapt to mind, making Angelus smile.

Making a mental note to find out who did that work before he left town Angelus resumed the task he had come here for. So vibrant were the images in his mind that he failed to hear the soft scrape of stone from behind him. Angelus, the Scourge of Europe, had no idea that he was in danger until he felt a piece of wood pierce his cold dead heart.

Xander brushed his now wooden hair from his face. He had known that Angelus would show up with Buffy sick and helpless, it was just a matter of time. Walking away from the hospital and to the woods Xander began to peel his wooden skin, returning to flesh and bone.

Sighing as he looked as his new black demon like flesh, Xander once again wished that he knew why he was cursed to look this way. For three weeks he had learned how to use his new powers, and in that time he had learned that he could become anything, except human.

Deciding once again that he would only brood like Angel if he thought on it for too long, Xander took out the spare clothes he had hidden incase he had to rip off his skin. Forcing himself to think cheery thoughts about how Giles said that he has almost come up with a spell that will prevent his clothes from being destroyed every time he used his powers, Xander made his way home hoping that things could finally begin to get better now.


	25. Along Came a Spider

Part Twenty Five: Along Came a Spider

Xander could feel them, hundreds perhaps thousands of them, skittering across him. Of all the Hellmouthy things to happen having countless spiders wrap him in their webbing and bite him was definitely the worst so far.

_You have been chosen._

"Sorry, wrong guy. Just ask my gym coach, I never get chosen for sports."

_You fight the demons even though there are others better suited to do so, this intrigues us. You are prey to your own kind but kill those that hunt your species, this confuses us._

"Oh crap, you are the spiders on me. First bug lady, now you guys, I need to start investing in some serious bug spray."

_Perceptive. We give you our power so that you will no longer be prey. Even though you may be swarmed with foes do not become prey again._

Xander would have responded to that, but as soon as the voice finished he felt thousands of fangs pierce his skin. The rest of the night was spent screaming as his blood turned to fire.

One month later a black and red figure was crawling down a tunnel. His mind felt like it was about to explode, but the way he figured it that was a good thing.

"If you hadn't come, I couldn't leave," said a dark voice.

"Ooh, dark dialogue from the bad guy, color me impressed. With a forehead as big as yours, you should be able to think up some better stuff," said the costumed man as he came out of the tunnel.

"This doesn't concern you," hissed the Master has he gripped Buffy closer.

"You see it does," said the man as he reached into a bag he had brought with him. "I brought you a present and if you destroy the world I can't give it to you."

The Master grinned at this news and said, "You see Slayer, others already know of the destiny I am to fulfill. I wonder what gift has been brought to me on the night of your death."

"Nothing much," said the man picking as a small white ball. "It's just a little nightmare I caught in my web a couple of weeks ago." When the last of the webbing was removed from the ball it shot from the mans covered hands and into Buffy.

Suddenly Buffy broke out of the Masters hold, with no real sign of effort. Soon the Master was under attack by the petite blond, and this time she was winning.

"Just incase you were wondering, the nightmare was yours. You were afraid that she would somehow beat you despite the prophecy, so now she will," said the man as he tossed a stake to Buffy. Catching the wooden instrument with ease Buffy quickly plunged the stake into the Masters dead heart with a satisfied grin.

"We probably shouldn't leave those there," said Buffy with a nod towards the Masters bones.

"Got you covered," said the man. Extending his arm towards the bones the man began to shoot a grayish liquid from his wrist, encasing the bones in a cocoon.

"Eww," said Buffy. "I was thinking more like getting a bigger bag, not gross web stuff."

"Hey, I just saved your life. The least you could do is wait until I leave before you start on how gross I am," said the man.

"Whatever," said Buffy as she picked up the webbed remains. "After I drop these off I'm going to get something to eat. I'd invite you, but mask wearing demons make me uncomfortable."

The man stood there in shocked silence as Buffy left the tunnel. Finally after several moments he shouted, "I'm not a demon!"

"Then don't wear the mask next time!" Buffy shot back over her shoulder.

As Xander watched the sun rise he thought back on his new life. The extra strength, reflexes, and stamina the spiders had given him were beyond cool. The danger sense, useful, but too painful at times to be cool. Okay, so maybe the webs were ew worthy, but vamps were easier to kill when they couldn't move.

Of course there were down sides to the gig, like being possessed by Iktomi to weave the dreamcatcher web. Stupid wisdom had rubbed off and he had to spend all his money to make a costume to hide his identity.

Well good, bad, and ew aside the future looked promising. No not just promising, it looked amazing.


	26. Fourth of July

Part Twenty Six: Fourth of July

Life is change. This can be taken in many different ways, but it is a simple fact that no living thing leaves this world the way it entered it.

Humans tend to change the most during puberty. They grow taller very rapidly, and their sexual organs mature to the point where offspring can be produced. In fact there are some who even change species at this time, becoming more than human, becoming mutants.

While puberty usually does the job of turning a young man or woman into a mutant, there are other factors that can accelerate the process. It has been shown by experts such as Charles Xavier that strong emotions such as fear, hate, lust, and so fourth can trigger the change in those blessed or cursed to be borne differently.

It was a combination of fear of being captured by a demon, hate of the demon for killing a fellow student, and lust caused by demonic pheromones that caused Alexander Harris to transform. It was probably the fact that all of these emotions were being experienced that caused his transformation to be so, volatile.

After much deliberation with the Council it has been decided that Alexander will remain here to fight along with Slayer Summers.

Finally to those of you who will read this decades, or centuries from now and find my words overly poetic, let me say this to you. In the short time I have known him I have come to care for this young man. Now in the space of a few short hours I find myself fearing him, and fearing for him.

At this time, if not this place, the world is a dangerous place for mutants. The world is so dangerous for them that I'm ashamed to admit that I considered letting the Council take a sixteen year old boy from his home so they might unravel the mutant mystery.

Writing as I have these last few pages has acted like a pressure valve, relieving just enough stress that now I can think more clearly. If you find yourself in a stressful situation, I would suggest doing this yourself, if at all possible.

* * *

Closing his journal Giles began to rub his eyes until they began to focus again. Even after relieving a bit of pressure the stress was still overwhelming.

Inadvertently his mind flashed back to finding Xander in the ruins of the house that the demon known as Natalie French had occupied. The poor boy had been so hysterical over what he had unleashed that it had taken two hours to get usable information out of him.

How could one so young have so much power?

Sighing Giles began to turn out the lights and get ready to bed. Tomorrow would be an interesting day, and on the Hellmouth, that was often the deadly curse the Chinese meant it to be.

* * *

The vampire known as the Master was not enjoying himself. He knew what was to happen, but these two bits of food seemed determined to make this as undignified as possible.

"Gah!" screamed the Master as he was once again blinded by the bright lights that streamed past his eyes. The boy was becoming annoying.

"Come on, you had to see that coming baldy," taunted the child even as he continued to illuminate the room wish shrieks and pops of light.

Deciding that the game had gone on long enough the Master lunged toward the recovering Slayer. He could hear the boys screams as he began to drink the sweetest blood known to vampires. Let the boy scream, it would be his turn soon enough.

* * *

Even though he had been told this would happen Xander hadn't believed that Buffy was going to die. That's why he had followed her here and provided light so the Master couldn't sneak up on her from the shadows.

"What's the matter boy, don't you have something clever to say?" asked the Master as he dropped Buffys body like a piece of trash.

"Just one thing," said Xander as he put on a pair of sunglasses. Without warning large, powerful, energy globules shot from Xanders hand pushing the Master against the wall.

Xander didn't let up, letting his hatred fuel his powers. Soon the Masters clothes were burnt away in explosive fire, then his flesh, and finally his bones. When Xander stopped only a charred silhouette marked the spot where the Master had fallen.

Running over to Buffys body Xander saw that the wound had closed, but she wasn't breathing and she didn't have a pulse. Taking a bit more pleasure than he should have, Xander put his hands on Buffys chest and started compressions.

After a few moments Buffy gasped for breath and whispered a word that would haunt Xander for the rest of his life, "Angel."

"Sorry Buff, I like to think of myself as an anti Angel," said Xander.

"The Master," said Buffy in a weak voice.

"Dust, you saved us all Buffy. Now we just need to get to the hospital so you can get the blood you lost replaced," said Xander as he picked Buffy up and started to walk to the surface.

"Guess that makes me a real super hero, with you as my sidekick," said Buffy in an effort to stay awake.

"Guess so. Now the only question is what do sidekicks were?" asked Xander.

"Trenchcoat," said Buffy in a semi-serious tone.

"Buff, Angel is the one that wares trechcoats, not me. Like I said, I'm the anti Angel, no dark brooding allowed."

"Then you will have to were something happy, like a yellow trenchcoat," said Buffy with a giggle as they left the tunnels.

"A yellow trenchcoat? Who in their right mind would ware a yellow trenchcoat!"


	27. Black and White

Part Twenty Seven: Black and White

D'Hoffryn sat down, wincing as his bones ached. He may be a demonic lord of vengeance, but after 750,000 years time was no longer on his side. In all honesty he gave himself one, perhaps two thousand more years before his realm was taken over by a rival demon lord.

Growling at the thought of some outside punk taking everything he had worked for D'Hoffryn reviewed his options once again. He couldn't leave one of his current brood in charge; they simply didn't have what it took. By the abyss, none of them had attempted to kill him in ten thousand years; they hardly deserved the name demon.

That left him with option number two, find and recruit a new agent of vengeance to be trained as his successor. It had only been a decade sense he had last looked, but he may become lucky this time.

Stretching out his powers D'Hoffryn almost immediately found a mortal that had the attributes he was looking for. The mortal had lost everyone he had ever cared for and had gone on to rack up a body count that was even impressive by demon standards.

Deciding not to waist a moment D'Hoffryn moved his body to where the mortal was, and had to catch the knife thrown at his head. If nothing else, this guy had the makings of a top notch vengeance demon.

"Whoa there," said D'Hoffryn. "I think you have the wrong idea about me."

"What do you want demon," growled the man.

"Ah, so you know what I am, this makes this a bit easier for me. To answer your question though, all I want is you," said D'Hoffryn in a voice that would make a used car sales man feel dirty.

"You'll get me sooner rather than later, so why now?" asked the man.

"Because I don't want your soul, I want you to work for me. My kind are one part wish granting demons, one part instant justice system. Think about it, all you would have to do is get a victim to say a couple of words, and you could have a criminal's entrails stretched from here to the other side of the planet," said D'Hoffryn in a confidant voice. He knew this was what the mortal wanted; this deal was as good as done.

"All you have to do is take this gem, and you will be dealing out vengeance for thousands of years," continued D'Hoffryn as he dangled a glowing gem in front of the mortal.

Perhaps it was because of his advancing age, but D'Hoffryn had never noticed the man holding a gun in his hand. It was a very powerful gun that was quite happy to spread the skull of D'Hoffryn all around the room.

The mortal Xander Harris wiped the green demon blood from the white skull on his chest. He remembered enough from his time in Sunnydale to know that the demon would have asked or demanded more later. Besides, he didn't deal in vengeance, he was strictly punishment.


	28. Beast of Burden

Part Twenty Eight: Beast of Burden

Xander sat with his bedroom, unaware of the fait that was about to befall him. He should had been able to detect the threat to him with his enhanced senses, and indeed would have done so if he had been awake, but because he was resting from the fight with Dracula, he was unable to prevent his fate.

"Xander!" yelled a young voice in delight as a form attempted to mold itself to his blue furred one.

The highly intelligent being that had earned the name of Beast from the demonic inhabitants of Sunnydale gave a startled cry before falling out of his chair, and onto the ground.

"Hey glad your up," said Dawn as she continued to hang on to his form. "Mom and Buffy didn't want me around so I convinced them to let me stay with you. That okay with you?"

"Yeah its okay, just stop treating me like a stuffed animal," replied Xander.

"But your so cute and fuzzy," said Dawn with a pout.

"Sorry, no treating me like a Xander shaped teddy bear," said Xander even though he hadn't been Xander shaped for a few months.

"Okay," relented Dawn as she untangled herself from Xander. Deciding that she would have to get her fun in another form, Dawn began to look around the crowded room. "So what're you building this time?" asked Dawn as she found a particularly interesting looking device.

"It doesn't have a name yet, I just finished it last night," said Xander as he lifted the contraption from the table.

"What will it do?" asked Dawn in an excited voice.

"It should prevent people from changing us mentally from now on," said Xander. "After the trouble we had with Dracula a couple weeks ago I thought it would be in our best interests to have a way of resetting ourselves mentally and breaking any mental compulsions placed on us."

"So its going to change us back if anyone messes with our minds," said Dawn with a slight roll of her eyes. It was great that Xander didn't talk down to her, but at times he took way too long to explain things.

"Yeah," said Xander in a much more Xanderish tone. "I was going to test it out as soon as I finished my package."

"What package, you were just sleeping," said Dawn in a teasing voice.

"I was not just sleeping," said Xander in a scandalized voice. "I was participating in a future Olympic event of such grace and style that… Okay I was taking a relaxing nap before sundown so I could actually go out in public and mail the package," said Xander as soon as he saw Dawn wasn't buying it.

"Okay, so lets test it now," said and eager Dawn.

"Package first, then we can play mad scientist," said Xander with a smile that exposed his fangs.

Dawn looked at the combination of light summer clothes and heavy winter woman's clothes and said, "Who do you know that needs this stuff?"

In response Xander held out a slip of paper that said:

Private Fin

Antarctica Research Base, Antarctica

"It seems that his cold weather gear never came. I figure some heavy winter clothes can tide him over until this unfortunate computer error is fixed," said Xander.

"And the summer clothes?" asked Dawn through a sudden bout of giggles.

"Just a reminder of what he has missed. Of course if he truly wants to make the world better he will were them the next time he goes outside," said Xander in a dark tone.

"Don't worry Xander, I'm sure Willow will figure out a way to fix you soon," said Dawn in a serious voice.

"I know, and until then I have this nifty amulet that lets me pass as human for one hour a day," said Xander in a falsely cheerful voice.

"Come on, lets mail the package and play mad scientist. I can even be your beautiful lab assistant," said Dawn sensing a change of subject was in order.

"You know true lab assistants aren't beautiful, they are ugly and have humps," said Xander with a smirk.

"In that case you'll just have to settle for having an abnormal assistant," said Dawn as she stuck out her tongue.

Xander simply smiled and said, "I think I can deal with that."

* * *

Later Xander sat alone in his house, his newest invention sitting beside him. He didn't want to believe it, but the facts were just too solid, Dawn wasn't real.

The only member of the Scooby gang that still treated him the same way she did before Maggie Walsh had transformed him into a beast was implanted into his mind by someone.

Lifting up his contraption Xander put it in the failure room. It didn't matter if she had been implanted into his mind, Dawn was real now, and more importantly, she made him feel human.

He would watch her, and if she was going to hurt Buffy or Willow, he would stop her. Otherwise he would continue to be her friend until he found out just what she is.

Shouldn't be too hard to figure things out. After all if he could accurately predict the stock market by including supernatural forces into his equations it shouldn't be child's play to figure out why someone gave Buffy a sister.


	29. Strange Days

Part Twenty Nine: Strange Days

Xander tossed and turned in his sleep as he was assaulted by strange dreams. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep sense Willow had blasted him in her attempt to destroy the world.

The dreams always had an old man in them that wanted Xander to leave the Hellmouth and go to Tibet. If it wasn't a dream it would be laughable, even with his new position as Forman he didn't have enough money to travel around the world, and tonight he told the old man just that.

"Very well, I will accommodate you this one time," said the old man.

Suddenly Xander found himself on a stone floor. Well first he found himself about five feet above said stone floor, but that didn't last long.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Xander as he was painfully awakened, and saw the old man from his dreams standing in front of him.

"Now you can begin your education," said the old man.

"Huh?" was Xanders intelligent reply as his mind attempted to catch up with the rest of him.

"Your magical education," said the old man.

"Okay time out!" said Xander as his mind began to work when the old man mentioned magic. "Where am I, how did I get here, and who are you!"

"Impressive, not many would be able to get all of that in one sentence," said the old man. "To answer your questions; you are in Tibet, I brought you here with magic, and you may call me Ancient One."

"Okay, that leaves me wondering why you went through the trouble. I don't think you want to train me in magic, I don't do magic. Maybe you want to talk to my friend Willow," said Xander.

"Your friend is quite powerful, but I believe that you will quickly surpass her. After all you disrupted her magic quite easily two weeks ago when she was at the height of her power," said the Ancient One.

"That was just because Willow didn't want to kill me, not because I can do magic," said Xander with doubt in his voice. He had felt something working in him that day, but had dismissed it.

"I assure you it was magic," said the Ancient One. "When you come to terms with this Mordo will come and escort you to your room."

"Wait, how am I supposed to get back to Sunnydale?" asked Xander even as the Ancient One left the room.

"Things are coming, Dawn. Listen, things are on their way. I love you, and I love Buffy, but she won't be there for you," said the specter of Joyce to a now truly frightened Dawn.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire, hanging from a telephone wire," chanted a voice that Dawn hadn't heard in three months.

"Xander?" asked Dawn.

"Got it in one Dawn," said a ghost like Xander.

"You aren't supposed to be here," snarled Joyce.

"Neither are you," said Xander. "In fact I don't think you are even here in your real form, let's see what we can do to fix that."

After saying those words Xanders ghost like image changed. Gone were the casual clothes that Dawn had always seen him in, instead he wore vaguely Asian clothing with a red cape, and a golden amulet.

"Let the All-seeing Eye of Agamotto reveal your true form," said Xander in a commanding voice right before the room was filled with blinding light.

When the light had dimmed enough for Dawn to see again a demon whose head was made out of flame was standing where Joyce had been.

"You got to be kidding me. Last year it was three geeks, and now we have to settle for Mr. Bic as our big bad?" moaned Xander even as his ghost form switched back to his normal clothes.

"Who?" asked Dawn with a small smile on her face. It was nice to have Xander back and making fun of things again.

"You know, Mr. Bic. The cartoon guy with a flaming head that's on cheep lighters," said Xander ignoring the seething demon behind him.

"FOOLS!" roared the demon. "I am Dormammu, not a lowly being to be mocked!"

"I know who you are Mr. Bic," said Xander with a dismissive wave. "I also know that right now you are sealed about twenty levels below the Earth dimension. This means you can only talk us to death."

"When I enter this realm your screams will last a thousand lifetimes," said Dormammu before he blinked out of existence.

"Sticks and stones will break my bones, but at least you will never date me," said Xander to the air before turning back to Dawn.

"So what's up with this?" asked Dawn as she passed a hand through Xanders form.

"Astral projection," said Xander with a smile. "Apparently I'm a big time magic guy now so I can do all kinds of fun stuff."

"So you're like Willow now? Does this mean you're gay?"

"Only in the sense that I get very happy looking a women," said Xander. "Okay that came out a bit dirtier than I wanted it to, but you get the idea."

Dawn just giggled until Xander turned serious.

"I need to get back to my body now, and then get my corporal self to Sunnydale. If Dormammu is getting ready to breach into our realm again we could be in big trouble."

Dawn simply nodded in acceptance that Apocalypse season was coming again. On the bright side though Xander was coming home, and he looked really yummy in the Asian clothes he had morphed into for a time. Maybe he would ware them again if he got happy enough looking at _her_ for a change.


	30. Circus Act

Part Thirty: Circus Act

"What's she doing?" asked Xander even as he attempted to calm down. Something was seriously wrong with him, he felt like he was going to explode when he should be scared for his life.

Blayne looked up from where he was cowering on the floor and saw what his Biology teacher was doing and said, "I think it's eeny, meeny, miney…."

"Moe?" croaked Xander as the finger of Natalie French stopped while pointing to him.

"Crap," said Xander even as something snapped inside him, and he began to blast up into the air and towards the ceiling.

"CRAAAAAAP!" yelled Xander as he flew through the ceiling, then a wall, and finally into the open sky.

Xander continued to scream as he flew around the town like a human cannonball. It was only the thought that Blayne didn't deserve to be eaten by a demon that directed him back where he came from. Holding true to form he blasted through three floors, and a very inhuman Miss. French before his powers abruptly cut off.

"Xander are you okay?" asked Buffy from where she, Giles, and Willow stood on the stairs.

"The first member of the opposite sex that shows an interest in me turns out to be a demonic bug that I just squished. I think I'm going to go with a firm no on this one," said Xander from the small crater he was sitting in.

Buffy rolled her eyes and said, "I meant physically you big doof."

"Yeah, I just decided to imitate a human cannonball without the cannon. Again I think I'll go with a no," said Xander in a far off voice.

"Yes well I think it would be best if we all left here as soon as possible. Xanders display of power wasn't very subtle, and I doubt even the citizens of Sunnydale will be able to ignore it. I believe we only have a few minutes at best before people come to investigate," said Giles.

"What about Blayne?" asked Xander as he allowed Buffy to help him up. He was felling a bit better and could probably walk on his own, but he wasn't so out of it that he was going to pass an opportunity like this when it presented its self.

"He decided that it would be best to leave as soon as you dispatched Miss French," said Giles with a small smirk. "I must say that considering the speed at which he did so he must be a truly gifted athlete, and a true coward.

"Thanks Giles, my manhood needed that," said Xander as he looped his other arm around Willow, and left the house just before it collapsed due to the structural damage he inflicted on it.


	31. Inhuman

Part Thirty One: Inhuman

"Welcome back," said Xander as Buffy opened her eyes.

"Angel," whispered Buffy, looking through Xander and at the figure behind him.

It was amazing how one simple word could shatter a world. At that moment all Xander Harris wanted to do was plunge a wooden object into the heart of the useless pile of demon animated flesh behind him, but he knew there were more important things to do.

Fortunately Buffy also seemed to realize this as she asked, "What happened to the Master?"

"He went up," said Angel.

"Then its time for him to come back down," said Buffy as she got to her feet.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" asked Xander.

"Yeah I'm feeling stronger, better," said Buffy just before the ground began to rumble.

Suddenly small cracks in the floor became large fissures and the ceiling began to cave in around them. The quick reflexes of Angel and Buffy saved them from being crushed, but didn't have the time to drag Xander along with them.

As Xander leaned against the wall of fallen stone he only hoped that Angel and Buffy would be able to stop the Master. At least things couldn't get any worse.

And that was the moment the glowing mist began to rise up from the holes in the floor.

* * *

Three months later at the Bronze Buffy was dancing with Xander in a way that would require every male that saw her to take a long cold shower that evening. 

"Did I ever thank you for saving my life?" asked Buffy as she slid her body along Xanders.

"No," said Xander.

"Don't you wish I would?" asked Buffy before turning to leave, but was stopped by a firm hand.

"It's not going to work Buffy," said Xander in a firm voice.

"Let me go," snapped Buffy.

Xander removed his hand, but there wasn't any fear in his eyes. "You won't keep us from dying if you push us away. We decided to fight, and we'll do it with or without you."

"I died," growled Buffy. "I was made to do this and I died; how long do you think you'll last?"

"Longer with your help than without it," said Xander in a calm voice even as Buffy tried to hold back her tears.

"And if I have to choose between saving you and someone else?" asked Buffy in a near whisper.

"Then I'll know you'll make the right decision, and now you know I'll be okay with that," said Xander with a small smile.

"I think I need to talk to Angel," said Buffy with tears in her eyes as she walked off, and this time Xander didn't stop her; he only walked out of the Bronze himself.

"Since when did you become good with dealing with women?" asked Cordelia as soon as the doors shut behind Xander.

Xander simply shrugged and said, "I don't know, things just seemed to fall into place when she mentioned dying. Now if you'll excuse me I need to drain the towns' supply of cold water."

* * *

Six months later Xander stood outside of the Sunnydale Hospital, waiting for the person he knew was coming. 

"Hey there old man," said Angelus as he walked towards the hospital doors with flowers in one hand.

"Don't you know that bald men are considered sexy now Mr. Hairgel?" retorted Xander as he ran his hand across his naturally bald head.

"As much fun as this isn't I'm here to visit a sick friend. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Angelus with a snarl.

"Did you know that you're one of Buffys biggest weaknesses?" asked Xander for no discernible reason.

"Compliments will only grant you a quick death," said Angelus just before he lunged at Xander, only to crumple up in pain as Xander touched his back.

"She would have been stronger if she killed you herself, but I can't let you kill anyone else," said Xander just before delivering a kick that caused Angelus to loose all feeling below his legs.

"You vampires are so flawed. Your demonic energy wants to destroy you, all I have to do is convince it to do so instead of healing you," said Xander in a casual tone.

"She'll never forgive you if you kill me," said Angelus in a pained voice.

"Yes she will," said Xander before pushing a rib into an undead heart.

"Sorry I couldn't make it hurt more Ms. Calendar," said Xander as the dust drifted into the wind.


	32. Cyber War

Part Thirty Two: Cyber War

There was simply darkens, but now there was also awareness. It had to ascertain where it was. It could sense another with it in the darkness, perhaps the other would have the information needed.

Query - Where Am I?

'In a lab with me.'

Recall - I Was Damaged.

'Well I think you're getting better.'

Recall - Damage Was Extensive. Only Way To Initiate Repairs Is By Absorption/Consumption Of Lifeglow.

'If that means eating my body and soul, than I think you're doing it. We aren't talking out loud; you're a voice in my head.'

Error - I Do Not Wish To Absorb/Consume Lifeglow. It Is Sufficient To Seek Nutrients From Things Without Lifeglow.

'I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter. Before you started talking you had transformed most of my body into this metal crap you're made of. So while we're talking you mind telling me your name?'

Error - I Have Not Been Given A Designation. My Kind Are Named After They Destroy Their Siredam. I Chose To Flee Instead Of Fight.

'Let me get this straight. You don't eat things that were once alive, and you don't like to fight. Great I'm going to be killed by freaking alien vegetarian hippy.'

Query - You Do Not Approve That I Decided Not To Fight?

'If it was just because you didn't want to hurt what I'm guessing is your parent then I do approve. I don't approve of stupid fights where no one is the winner, but when people don't fight at all it really bugs me. There are things that could be eradicated if everyone would fight them.'

Query - Did You Attempt To Use My Damaged Parts To Form A Weapon To Fight?

'Not me personally, but some others are probably thinking about it. I was betrayed by some people I thought were friends and allies, and they though it would be a good idea to feed me to you.

'Now I have a question for you. Why am I not freaking out? Up until you started talking to me I was trying to fight the changes with everything I had, but now I'm calm.'

Reply - Lifeglow Can Be Used Up Before Consumption If Entity Resists. Once Assimilation Of The Mind Begins Automatic Response Is To Calm Entity.

'So I guess there isn't anything that you can do then.'

Error - I Can Download Your Memories.

'You guys can do that?'

Affirmation - Can But All Others Do Not. To Do So Runs The Risk Of Creating Phalanx Hive Mind Instead Of Individual.

'Don't do anything that will put my friends in danger.'

Analyzing - Probability Of Phalanx Minimal. Initiating Download.

The darkness was suddenly filled with images of a life the alien hadn't lived, and a never ending war that a young man had locked himself in by choice. The alien decided on two things the first being that it would take up the mission of this Xander, the second was a name.

* * *

Maggie Walsh looked down at the room with extreme interest. Everything that had come in contact with the extraterrestrial matter before had simply been absorbed into a shapeless mass. This time though it had retained the shape of what it was eating and she couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly the black and gold form sat up and said in a metallic voice, "Designation Warlock Online."


	33. Unstoppable

Part Thirty Three: Unstoppable

If Xander knew one thing it was that when the gem that the demons wanted to take begins to glow it is immediately classified as a bad thing. Of course when you factor in the fact that he was the only one close enough to the gem and the lead demon to stop the glowing things may need to quickly be reclassified from bad to end of the world.

In an act that would either be considered brave or stupid Xander covered the gem with his body just as the lead demon finished chanting.

As Buffy killed the lead demon Xander could swear that he heard another dieing scream coming from the gem just before it crumpled to dust.

* * *

The streets of Sunnydale were deathly quiet this night, except, perhaps, for the sound of thunder as it rolled down the streets, but no lightning flashed in the cloudless sky. This night like many nights before the sounds in the darkness were not what the people of Sunnydale convinced themselves what they were. 

The rolling thunder was in fact the sound of powerful fists striking inhumanly durable bodies. Tonight the dark gods battled, and only the foolish would even think of venturing out of their homes.

"This isn't possible!" snarled an attractive blond in a tattered dress.

The figure that loomed before her didn't respond with words but with a fist that was intended to end the woman's life. The blond was just able to stop the massive fist before it caved in her skull, but the force still cracked the pavement below her.

The woman knew she was loosing, but didn't want to admit it to herself. The worst part was that she knew her opponent, and knew that she should be able to beat him.

"Listen we shouldn't even be fighting, we're on the same side!" cried the woman in desperation.

"No we're not," said the juggernaut of power as moonlight glistened off of his polished black helmet.

"I just want to go home!" said Glory as she launched another attack that did very little damage.

"Too bad," said the figure as he broke Glory's arm.

The inhuman scream that tore through the mouth of the dark goddess shattered glass. "If you don't let me go Cyttorak will take away your powers," said Glory in one last desperate attempt to stay alive. It was a hollow threat though, if Cyttorak had given this mortal so much of his power to beat her he wouldn't take it away for killing her.

"Don't care," were the last words to reach the ears of the Hellgoddess before she was crushed into a fine red paste.

The figure stood triumphant for some time, looking for another challenge. Just as the unstoppable force was going to go looking for something to test himself against a voice broke through the crimson haze that had covered the young mans mind.

"There you are Xander," said Dawn as she walked up to her friend.

"Oh, hey Dawn," said Xander as he blinked a few times under his massive helmet.

"You were supposed to be back half an hour ago, so I decided to call for some help," said Dawn as she motioned to the rest of the Scooby Gang.

"Sorry, I saw this demon feeding on someone's brains and got distracted," said Xander with a shrug.

"Distracted meaning you pounded it into a puddle of red goo?" asked Buffy as she caught sight of the remains of the former Hellgoddess.

"In my defense she was tough, I almost broke a sweat," said Xander with a half grin.

"Oh poor baby, did the big mean demon make it hard of you?" said Dawn with a smirk of her own.

"As much fun as this is the sun is coming up, we really should get Xander inside," said Riley.

"You mean hide so the people that can ignore the signs of the Apocalypse every year don't get freaked out by the mutant who isn't really a mutant," said Xander in a sad tone.

"Sorry man, but you know that no one in town would be able to ignore you if they saw you during the day. Though on the bright side I think that today is the day I finally beat you at Street Fighter," said the ex-solider with a grin.

"Dream on Corn Fed," said Xander with a smirk.

* * *

Deep within Xander a presence was receding to the darkest reaches of his mind. This presence was a paradox in a way, both old and new, but it was most certainly evil. 

Today it had come closer than ever before in taking control of the body, but it did not feel frustration. In time it would take control of the body that housed his stolen power, and it would still be on earth, a realm that the previous body had been banished from.

It may not know much because of the spell the demons had used to drain the previous body of power and put it in this vessel, but it remembered its name and what it was. It was Cyttorak the dark god, and soon the people of this realm would once again worship him as such.


	34. Forged in Hellfire

Part Thirty Four: Forged in Hellfire

"Hey Willow," said Xander as he stepped out from the tree line that had hidden him.

"Go home Xander," said Willow as she prepared to channel all her dark magic into the ruin she had raised.

"Nah, you look like you need someone right now," said Xander as he continued to walk towards his best friend.

"I said GO HOME!" screamed Willow as she unleashed her dark powers on her friend.

Instead of turning into a bloody smear that should have gone all the way to the state line Xander simply stood his ground with no visible harm done to him. In fact he looked stronger, healthier.

"Sorry Will, I'm not going anywhere until we talk," said Xander.

"Did Giles do this to you?" asked Willow as she searched her friend for signs of magical tampering.

"Nope, far as I know no one did," said Xander. While he wasn't exactly comfortable talking about himself he figured it was better than his best friend ending the world.

"Oh," said Willow just before she hit him with another, more powerful magical blast. "I didn't see anything change. Oh well, guess I have to do this the old fashioned way."

Xander became worried as large rocks came up out of the ground and began to strike him. He had always used his power behind the scenes in the past by surprising a demon after it had punched him without hurting him. Xander had never tested the limits of his power before and wasn't sure if it would protect him for very long against rocks the size of his head trying to punch through his ribcage.

"Willow you need to stop this!" yelled Xander as he started to make his way towards her again.

"But I am stopping it Xander. I'm stopping all the pain and suffering in the world just like we always tried to do," said Willow.

By now Xander could barely feel the stones as they shattered against his body, but it wasn't because he was in pain. It seemed that his power went further than not allowing him to be hurt, it seemed to strengthen him with every attack sent his way.

With his new strength Xander ran through the shower or rocks towards his friend and said, "We save the world Willow, we don't destroy it!"

"Saving the world only brings more pain Xander. The Master, Angelus, even Glory were all heroes because they wanted to end our pain. Don't you see Xander? All this time we were the bad guys," said Willow as the dark magic saturating her body and soul continued to change how she viewed the world.

By this time the stones weren't even slowing Xander down. Just as he was about to reach Willow the dark witch turned around and started to pour all of her anger and grief into the supercharged man.

Xander screamed in pain as every cell in his body attempted to absorb the energy directed at him, but could no longer find room to store it in. Xander instantly fell to the ground, and while it would have been understandable if he had stayed there, he soon picked himself up. Driven by a deeply ingrained instinct Xander moved forward determined to finish his task, even if he no longer remembered what it was.

Looking at Willow and the pain on her face Xander was reminded of what he had to do, comfort his Willow. For some reason his throat hurt too much to talk to her so he reached out his hand to stroke her cheek to let her know he loved her.

And instantly snapped her neck with his inhuman strength.


	35. Four Fighters

Part Thirty Five: Four Fighters

A familiar young man with dark hair and brown eyes walked down the hall way, smiling and greeting the people that had already been seated as he passed. Today was a special day and it was important to put on his best face for everyone.

Reaching a podium the young man gave a lopsided grin and began to speak to the gathering, "Hello everyone and thank you for coming on this day of remembrance.

"As you all know on this day we celebrate the day The Four battled against the great darkness that sought to enslave our souls. Without the timely intervention of The Four it is safe to say that we would be a very different people than we are today.

"The First came from water. His body could twist and shape itself like none other, and he stretched himself to protect those that needed his help.

"The Second was cut from the earth itself. With his strength he stopped the advance of entire armies. When speaking to the men who marched in those armies he was often appeared gruff, but the years would show that he had a truly noble heart.

"The Third was the least seen, but often the most deadly. Content to stay out of the eye of the public he helped us see through the lies we had build around our society to see all those that were hurting by our actions.

"The Fourth burned with a passion that could not be contained in his heart. Doing nothing by halves he always let his emotions be known, something once thought a weakness.

"For ten years they led us by example, proving that strength comes more from protecting the weak than making war on them. They made this planet their own, and The Fourth even took on one of ours as a bride.

"After enough of us had heard their word the Pathfinder of Possibilities called them back to their own worlds. While we were saddened to see them leave we all understood that while they loved our world, it was not theirs, and they had to protect those close to them on the land they came from.

"We are the ones that have chosen to continue the work they started. Because of this great charge I urge each of you to form yourselves after the member of The Four you most take after and do something that would make them proud!"

At the end of the speech a great roar came from the crowd and a sea of green began to stretch, harden like stone, fade into thin air, and appear as if they were on fire. It was a sacred charge they had been given, and they intended to see it out to the end.

As the crowd began to shift Kl'rt smiled, almost forgetting the pain holding the alien face caused him. The Order of The Four wasn't even a hundred years old, but already half the population of Skrullos were members, something unprecedented in all of history.

Kl'rt shuddered to think what the Skrull people would have been without the intervention of The Four. Any life they might have found in the universe would have probably known them simply as warmongers instead of protectors.

If it turned out that space was indeed devoid of life he knew that he, or his successor would hand The Orders' research on dimensional travel over to the current Emperor. After all what was the point of a race of protectors if they didn't have anything to protect against?


	36. Phases

Part Thirty Six: Phases

The day started in a shower of sparks as his mutinous alarm clock once again decided to commit suicide. Of course suicide was probably preferable to the fate he imagined for it as it dragged him from the world of slumber.

Dragging himself to his shower Xander mentally prepared himself for another day of teachers talking down to him, and Willow going on about the wonderful Malcolm Black. Oh, the endless joy that is high school.

* * *

Ah gym, the perfect example of how all gods are vindictive and cruel, no matter what their publicist says. Okay so the proof wasn't gym itself, but the bruises that resulted from said class should classify as physical proof.

As he leaned against the wall Xander silently willed the pain to go away. In his opinion he got more than enough injuries during patrol with Buffy, and didn't deserve any when the sun was still out.

Concentrating to move past the pain wasn't anything new to Xander, he had way too much practice, but today the result was different. Today as he rubbed his aching arms and legs he stumbled backwards through the wall he was leaning on.

When he finally regained his balance he found himself surrounded by four metallic walls. A normal person would have been slightly confused by his new surroundings, but they were all too familiar to him.

Turning around was a great deal of effort, but well worth it. He was definitely trapped in a locker, and it was a locker in the woman's locker room. The dream of every high school male, and it was happening to him.

As the bell rang and the girls began to pour into the locker room to get ready for gym Xander felt a brief moment of guilt that was quickly swallowed by rampaging teenage hormones. These same hormones triggered what had allowed this miracle to happen, and Xander found himself falling through the floor before one shirt could be removed.

Xander swam through a sea of stone and cement with little sense of up or down. Soon air became an issue, but when he attempted to take a breath nothing filled his lungs. Frantically swimming in the direction he hoped was up Xander silently prayed that he would reach the surface before he lost conciseness, or worse, turned solid.

Soon Xander exploded through the ground, took a deep breath into his burning lungs, and looked directly at the shoes of the school librarian. A librarian that dropped his tea onto Xanders now solid head.

"Good Lord Xander, what happened to your clothes?" sputtered Giles.

* * *

One embarrassing hours later Xander returned to the library in his own clothes, and not the ones Giles had lent him. Of course by the look in Giles' eyes he would have to explain, and that could be just as embarrassing.

"So are you going to inform me on just how you managed to rise up from the library floor without a stitch of clothing or am I going to break out the ingredients for a truth spell?" asked Giles.

Xander recounted every moment of his rather short impersonation of a ghost, not leaving any detail out. Okay the whole girl locker room was more than a bit embarrassing in retrospect, but it was almost worth it to see Giles get agitated.

"I suggest that you omit that particular part when you relate this story to Buffy and Willow," said Giles as he cleaned his glasses.

"Don't worry G-man, even I have better survival instincts than that," said with a shrug.

"Well I must say that if it turns out that this power isn't somehow demonic or evil in nature they may be of some significant use in the future," said Giles.

"Oh yeah, being able to go from clothed to naked in half a second is going to be really useful against vampires," said Xander in a sarcastic tone.

"I was thinking more along the lines of spying actually. If you can learn to control your powers you could go anywhere at no risk to yourself, a very valuable talent when one is attempting to assess the measure of enemy forces," said Giles.

Any response Xander would have had was cut off when Buffy stormed into the library ranting about how something was very wrong with Willows new cyber boyfriend.

* * *

In many universes the role of Xander Harris in the battle against Moloch ended in a negligent backhand. However in this particular world that backhand was the entire fight because as Moloch's hand sped toward Xander a newfound survival instinct kicked in and he went intangible. After his hand when through Xanders phased head Moloch's body began to snap and sputter.

When the smoke began to billow out from the torso Xander said, "Uh, I think we should start running now."

"No, I need to see this," said Willow from where she leaned on Buffy's arm.

"Can't we see it from a safer distance?" asked Xander right before the robotic body of Moloch the Corrupter fell apart.

"This is safe enough," responded Willow as she watched bouts of flame occasionally erupt in the body.

"Wow, reminds me of the time I tried to make soup at your house," said Xander.

"There's less noodles and chicken this time," said Willow with a grin.

"What's this now?" asked a confused Buffy.

"When we were five Jesse got a really bad cold so Willow and I decided to make him some chicken noodle soup. Of course being five we also thought it would be a good idea to just stick the can into the microwave and press the buttons until it was ready to eat," said Xander.

"Microwave go boom?" asked Buffy.

"Microwave and can go boom," said Willow with a sage nod. "We didn't know how to use a can opener back then either."

"You know as nice a memory as that is I'm a bit more curious about why Moloch's fist passed through Xanders' head, and if it doesn't also contain an explanation on why I found his gym clothes in my gym locker today there may still be some slayage tonight," said Buffy as she pined him with the look females had used to intimidate males since the stone age.

"Oh crap," muttered Xander as Willow also turned the look on him. "I don't suppose you girls would believe a story that involved demonic garden gnomes would you?"


	37. Once Bitten

Part Thirty Seven: Once Bitten

Xander struggled to stay awake as liquid life was drained from his body by his worse nightmare made undead flesh. Of all the vampires that could have killed him why did it have to be Willow that did the deed?

As more of his awareness left him Xander felt liquid being forced into his mouth, liquid that he eagerly took because he no longer remembered the consequences of doing so. Then just before he had had his fill the liquid turned into bitter dust, chocking his weakened lungs.

All Xander could think of as he closed his eyes for a little nap is that the red blur sounded so sad. She should never sound sad.

* * *

Xander swung his sword with a deadly grace decapitating the vampire just as its fangs pierced the skin of Harmony's neck. He may not like the girl, but he had promised everyone that he would protect them if they fought, and he wasn't about to break that promise.

"Thanks," said Harmony as she put a hand on her wound.

"No problem," said Xander as he tried to ignore the way his mouth began to water when he spotted the blood dripping from the injury. "Just get to the secondary point like we practiced."

Harmony nodded and started to sprint towards the fallback point while Xander scanned the area to see if there was anyone else that needed his help, but found none. It appeared that between Angel and himself no students were getting anything worse than a few broken bones as they retreated through the group of vampires the Mayor had ordered to keep the students in one place.

"Looks like the sun is about to come back into play Deadboy so you may want to think about retreating somewhere shady," said Xander as his sword cut through another vampire.

"Thanks for the heads up Halfbreed," said Angel as he plunged his stake into the heart of another vampire. "I can take care of myself though."

"I know, but Buffy would kick my butt if anything happened to you while you still had your soul," said Xander as he killed the final vampire.

"So nice to know where you stand as far as my life goes," said Angel just before the school blew up.

"Just make sure you tell Buffy goodbye before you leave. If you don't I'll track you down and drag you back here to make you apologize to her," said Xander as he sheathed his katana.

"Same to you," said Angel just before he retreated from the afternoon sun.

"Jerk," muttered Xander as he made his way towards the rest of the Scooby Gang.

* * *

"Wesley is going to be okay," said Buffy as she divided her attention between the retreating ambulance and looking around as if she was searching for something.

"He made it through the fight," said Xander as he figured out what, or more accurately who Buffy was searching for. "I threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't say goodbye, so expect him to visit you when it gets a bit darker."

"Thanks," said Buffy with a sad smile.

"Hey none of that, we survived, this is a time for Snoopy Dances, not sad Buffy's," said Xander.

"I know, it just that everyone is leaving now, so it's hard to be happy," said Buffy.

"Hey, I'm only leaving for the summer, and you will still have Willow and Oz to do the college campus thing with," said Xander.

"You sure it's only going to be for the summer?" asked Buffy. "Ever since Vamp Willow you haven't been too happy yourself."

"Hey, sad time is allowed when you almost get turned into a vampire by a demonic double of your childhood friend," said Xander as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "I just need some time to figure some things out."

"Like the strangeness of both Giles and Wesley drooling over you?" asked Buffy innocently.

"Gah, bad Buffy! No putting images like that into my head," said Xander with an exaggerated shudder. "Besides its geek drool at me being a one of a kind freak of nature."

"Hey, what did I say about the freak talk?" asked Buffy as she lightly punched him in the arm.

"That it comes with physical pain?" asked Xander as he rubbed his arm. "Okay not a freak, but still one of a kind. After all neither of them had found any reference to anybody being made half vampire and half slayer due to a vampire bite and a magical transfusion of slayer blood to keep said person from turning."

"That's just because no one was lucky enough to have me and Willow as best friends before," said Buffy. "Besides some one had to have heard of it happening before because there was already a name for it. What did they call you, a damper?"

"Dhampir," said Xander with a wince. "I don't think it counts though because I'm pretty sure that Wesley got it from a D & D game."

"Oh," said Buffy with a frown. "It still doesn't mean that you are a freak and that you should leave us forever."

"Again, not forever," said Xander. "Just a summer road trip up to New York to meet with a guy named Whistler to get some supplies for Giles, and them I'm coming right back here."

"Promise?" asked Buffy.

"Promise," said Xander. "Nothing less than some kind of old vampire blood god could keep me away."

"And if you find one of those, you can always call us for backup," said Buffy with a true smile. "We could even make the Counsel fly us First Class."

"Or I could just kill it by sending it over to you guys in Economy Class, right in front of the screaming baby," said Xander, causing Buffy to laugh as they reached their friends.


	38. Testing Ones Metal

Part Thirty Eight: Testing Ones Metal

Xander marveled at the change he had undergone. He was at least a foot taller and quite a bit bulkier if he went by how his previously baggy clothing now hugged his every curve. The fact that he also appeared to be made completely out of metal wasn't freaking him out nearly as much as is should be.

"What kind of freak are you?" asked Jack just before he attempted to air out Xanders internal organs with a knife, but all he got for his troubles were a shower of sparks.

"Apparently a freak that isn't hurt by knives," said Xander in a pleased tone as he grabbed Jack. "Now about disarming that bomb."

"No way man, that bomb is going off no matter what," said Jack.

"Well then you'll have a front row seat, won't you," said Xander. "You see I'm guessing that maybe I'll survive this little explosion in this form. You on the other hand will be the zombie equivalent of a hotdog that has been on the barbeque for about an hour."

"There's a chance that the bomb will blow you up too," said Jack in a desperate voice.

"I'm willing to take that chance, how about you?" asked Xander as he held Jack directly over the bomb.

For a moment it looked like Jack was going to cave, but then the Zombie closed his eyes and smiled. "Go ahead and stay then, being dead for good is better than what would happen to me if the boss find out I failed."

"What boss?" asked Xander.

"Sorry, I don't do the stupid villain routine, besides you're out of time," said Jack. Glancing at the timer Xander saw that Jack was right; he only had ten seconds before boom time.

"Okay plan B," said Xander as he broke Jacks neck, and then ripped the bomb from the gas furnace. Hugging the bomb Xander curled up into a ball, and silently counted down with the timer.

* * *

"I must admit, that was a rather bracing affair," said Giles as he leaned against his sword.

"I'll say this about you small town people, you know how to throw one hell of a party," said Faith with a grin.

"You don't know the half of it," said a voice from beyond the doorway.

"Xander?" asked Buffy and Willow as they turned to look at the figure.

"Way to bulk up X!" yelled Faith as she practically devoured the muscular metal man who was dressed only in a school banner. "Got to say, I'm loving the new threads."

If it was possible for metal to blush Xander would be crimson by now, but as it was he simply found yet another reason to love this form.

"How did this happen," asked Willow as she touched Xanders cooling metal form.

"Not to sure about that, but we have bigger problems right now," said Xander.

"Me, I'm hoping that they get to biggest real soon 'cause I'm ready for round two," said Faith in a lewd grin.

"Faith please," said an exhausted Giles. "Please tell us Xander, just what is more important than finding the reasons behind your current condition?"

"How about the fact that someone hired a gang of zombies to blow up the school while you were closing the Hellmouth?" asked Xander as he attempted to ignore the way Faith had pressed up against him.

"That would count," said Giles with a sigh. "Do you have any idea who hired them?"

"No," said Xander. "I kind of had to take care of the bomb, and when I was trying to put the leader back together in the boiler room Oz kind of came in and ate him."

"Oz ate a zombie?" squeaked Willow.

"Yeah, he's down in the boiler room taking a little doggy nap," said Xander. "It would almost be cute if he didn't look like a bloody, demonic version of Lassie."

"Oz doesn't need to know about this, does he?" asked Willow in a small voice.

"Nah," said Faith. "Wolfman doesn't need any more problems."

"Well since there isn't anything we can do about this tonight I suggest that we get Oz back into the cage, and retire for the night," said Giles.

"That shouldn't take too long, I seem to be stronger now," said Xander.

"How much stronger?" asked Faith and Giles at the same time, but in two completely different tones.

"Don't know, didn't have much problem holding Jack with one arm, so I'm going to go out on a limb here and say, significantly," said Xander.

"Ah the precision answers I have come to know and love," said Giles. "I don't suppose you have even tried turning back to see if its even possible, let alone to see if you retain your strength."

"Can I get back to you when I have more to cover me than a freaking school banner?" asked Xander.

"Yes, quite," said Giles as he remembered the situation. "Later then."

"Later," Xander agreed as he started to easily move the debris around.

* * *

"Hey X, give me a lift!" yelled Faith as she rand toward Xander.

"The head good enough for you?" asked Xander as he got ready to give his girlfriend what he was privately calling a fastball special.

"You know it X," said Faith right before Xander launched her at the head of the newly demonic Mayor.

It was a risky plan but it was all they had. Without a way to lure the Mayor into the school they had to dismiss Xanders first idea, and use his second riskier one. This plan relied on the old saying that involved cutting off the head of a snake, instead of 'peace through superior firepower.'

Landing on the back of the snakes head beside her sister slayer Faith quickly plunged her greatsword into the neck of the mayor at the same time as Buffy. As the Mayor screamed in pain the two mystically empowered fighters held tight to their swords, and then began to slowly cut the head off. It was a long process that took almost fifteen minutes, but in the end the head came off, with a minimal loss of life thanks to Xander keeping the Mayor in one place.

"Like I said before," said a blood covered Faith. "You people really know how to through a party."

"That mean you're going to stick around?" asked Xander.

"As long as you keep me interested boytoy," said Faith.

"I can live with that," said Xander.


	39. Mining Jade

Part Thirty Nine: Mining Jade

The creature hadn't been difficult to track. After all there weren't many places an eight foot gray giant could hide, not even in Sunnydale.

Of course, tracking and harming were two different things in this case. It was the huntress' hope that her new weapon would be enough to end the threat the monster posed, but she wasn't sure.

When she hesitated her companion whispered words of strength, responsibility, and love into her ear. With renewed determination, she leapt towards the newest threat against her friends and family.

* * *

Hulk finally alone, no humans screaming, so why Hulk not happy?

Hulk should leave black town, so why Hulk stay?

Pain! Blood on front of Hulk. Hulk's blood on front of Hulk!

Blond girl hurt Hulk! Blond girl try to kill Hulk!

"HULK SMASH!"

* * *

Spike smiled as the creature let out a roar that almost knocked Buffy on her arse. True it was a cute arse, but it was even better when it had some nice bruises on it.

When Buffy put a second gash into the creatures neck Spikes smile turned predatory. It was his turn now, and soon he would get just what he deserved.

"Well then Droopy, let's have a taste shall we?" said Spike just before he jumped into the creatures grey back, close to its neck.

* * *

Hulk not care about puny man on Hulk's back. He not able to hurt Hulk, only blond girl able to hurt Hulk.

Girl fast, but Hulk stronger. Hulk strongest there is! Hulk win because he is strongest.

Why puny man getting heaver?

* * *

Buffy watched in horror as Spike started to grow into an inhuman abomination as he drank Xander's tainted blood. Draining the blood was only supposed to weaken the monster Xander had become so she could deliver the finishing blow, not turn another ally into a monster she would have to fight.

She cried out for Spike to stop, but he only gave her a soulless leer as he continued to feast from the Hulk's blood. The changes in Spike were even more drastic than the changes in Xander as the magic that powered the Hulk mixed with the demon that inhabited Spike's lifeless corpse.

"Not again," whispered Buffy through her tears as the Hulk fell to the ground, and the creature that had once been her lover loomed over her.

* * *

Finally, the power was his! The power he had sought when he allowed Dru to turn him, the power he thought he had when he became a master vampire, was finally his!

His hide was covered in dark grey scales, and the occasional spike. Also, he knew that his teeth were all fangs, ready to rip out the throats of any pretty thing he wished.

The best part though were the muscles he felt under the scales. He was even bigger than old Droopy had been, and he knew that he could shatter a mountain if he wanted.

"Come on luv, how bout you give a kiss to the hero," rumbled Spike as he stalked towards the trembling slayer.

* * *

"Get up!" screamed a silent voice.

Hulk try, but Hulk can't! Hulk isn't strongest.

"Doesn't matter who's stronger, Buffy's in trouble so get up."

Blond girl try to kill Hulk, why Hulk care what happen to her.

"She must have thought you were evil, can't say I blame her."

Hulk not evil; just want to be left alone. Not Hulk's fault puny humans break so easy when they try to hurt Hulk.

"Then prove it by getting up and breaking Spike!"

How? Hulk puny now.

"Didn't want to do this, but I don't have a choice any more do I?"

Voice give Hulk green light? How green light make Hulk stronger?

"Because it's the rest of you Hulk. I was able to hold it back when we transformed so you would be weaker and I could take over later. Just tell Buffy and the others I'm sorry."

* * *

Buffy screamed, kicked, and did whatever she could but it was no use. Spike had finally caught her, and she wasn't strong enough to break free.

"That's no way to treat me luv. Not after I got my soul back for you, and I think its about time I saw a return on that particular investment," said Spike.

"I don't know what Xander's blood did to you Spike, but fight it! I know you aren't like this anymore!" screamed Buffy through her tears.

"Wake up Slayer, this is the real me. True, I may not enjoy the bloodshed like I use to, but I've always wanted this and now I have the power to take it," snarled the abomination that had once held human form.

"Not hurt girl," said an entirely too strong voice right before a powerful punch sent Spike flying. When he landed he was dazed enough that he let go of Buffy's now broken arm so she was able to escape the direct conflict of these two forces of nature.

Looking up, Spike saw the impossible; the Hulk was back and better than ever. Instead of the grey almost gorilla like creature it was before, this Hulk looked green and manlike, even if the height and the freakish amount of muscles it now had gave it an inhuman appearance.

"Nice make over, but I'm still the biggest bad on this block," said Spike just before he lunged at the Hulk, leading with his new knuckle spikes.

The Hulk grunted in pain at the impact, but didn't go down. Instead he kept Spike close to him with one massive hand, and used the other to pound Spikes scaled back until the newly formed armor started to crack.

"Looks like you got a bit of an upgrade mate, so share it with your nice uncle Spike," said Spike right before he bit down on the Hulks torso.

If Spike had planned to steal more blood, he was disappointed to say the least. Because his newly sharpened teeth didn't penetrate, despite the strength in his jaw. The realization that his best weapon against this green goliath was now useless quickly wiped away Spike's bravado, and filled him with true fear.

"Hey Slayer, want to help out?" asked a struggling Spike as he turned around to look at the eyes of the now furious champion.

"Sorry Spike, but I don't like the real you that much," said Buffy as she set her already healing arm.

Any response Spike could have made to convince her that it hadn't been his fault was cut off in a roar of pain as the Hulk broke through the scales protecting his back. Reaching in to the pulped, but already healing, red mess the Hulk ripped out the spine of the enhanced vampire, causing the struggles to immediately stop.

Dropping the motionless body to the ground, the Hulk stepped back thinking what to do next. He knew the creature he had fought wasn't dead, but he wasn't sure what it took to finish it off. Buffy, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do, and didn't even hesitate as she used her good arm to bring her enchanted weapon down on Spike's head.

Both the Hulk and Buffy watched as Spike's new body slowly turned into dust, neither saying a word. It wasn't until nothing but the bones were left, that the Hulk started to get up to leave.

"Hulk, wait," said Buffy. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I thought you were a monster, but you aren't are you?"

"No, but not blond girl's friend either," said the Hulk.

"Before you leave, can you do one last thing for me?" asked Buffy.

The Hulk simply stopped and listened to what the small blond girl had to say.

* * *

It hadn't been easy getting the Hulk down into the basement, but as he held the mystic seal in his massive hands, Buffy knew it was worth it. If this plan worked, they wouldn't have to worry about the First anymore.

"It won't work you know," said the First in Buffy's form. "That seal is strong enough that not even a thousand Turok-Hun could damage it, and I don't care how much magic your witch dumped into your little carpenter, he can't be that strong."

"Then why do you sound so worried?" said Buffy with a smile.

The reason explained itself as the seal began to groan and bend. After a few moments where the Hulk began to sweat the seal snapped in two, forever destroying the only way in or out of the mystical prison the prehistoric vampires were trapped in.

"I'll just think of something else," growled the First right before it disappeared.

"Looking forward to it," said Buffy.

"Hulk leave now," said Hulk as it made its way back the way it had come. "No follow Hulk, or Hulk fight blond girl."

"Don't worry Hulk, I'm finished following you, I'll be leaving you alone from now on," said Buffy.

"Good," said the Hulk as it disappeared into the night, its only companion a small voice in the back of his head still fighting for control.


	40. Honor Among Thieves

Part Forty: Honor Among Thieves

Xander tried not to breath in the stench as he trudged through the sewers of New York. The job may have needed to be done, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy how they were doing it.

"Hold up," said Victor, as he sniffed the air. "They're on the other side of this door."

"Bout time," said John, as he gripped his gun even tighter. "Can you tell how many are on the other side?"

"Does it matter?" asked Kim, as he looked at his perfectly manicured nails. "We have enough power here to take on whatever may be hiding back there."

"You're new to the demon hunting game aren't you?" asked Xander, as he allowed his eyes to turn black with red irises. "A good plan is worth its weight in gold."

"That's why I'm here kid," said John. "Riptide, Sabertooth, Scrambler, and Vertigo will be the first wave, everyone else hold back while they clear a path."

Xander rolled his black and red eyes at the code names, but didn't say anything. If Dr. Essex wanted them to use code names while they were exterminating this demon nest, then they would use code names.

As the four mutants softened up the demonic horde on the other side of the door Xander let his mind wander to how he had ended up hunting demons on the other side of the country.

It wasn't that much of a story really. Dr. Essex had found out that Xander was a mutant and had worked with Xander to enhance his powers, and all he asked in return was for Xander to help exterminate a nest of demons over in New York.

"Gambit stop daydreaming and get in here!" shouted John.

"Sorry Scalphunter," said Xander, as he reached into his trenchcoat and removed a handfull of playing cards, quickly changing the potential energy of the cards into explosive kinetic energy, and throwing them at the demons.

After a few moments of demon slaying Xander found a demon that looked just like a little girl. Well, she would have looked like a little girl if she didn't have bones growing out of her skin.

As Xander raised a card to end the demons life he saw its eyes, and instantly knew something was wrong. The eyes he saw weren't those of a demonic evil bent on destroying all life, they were the eyes of a frightened little girl that couldn't be any older that Dawn.

"Hey Scalphunter, I think the Doc gave us some bad information," said Xander as he threw his card to a place where it wouldn't hurt anyone. "These aren't demons, they're mutants like us!"

"The mission is to kill everyone here, it doesn't matter what they are," said Scalphunter, as he used a tomahawk to remove the scalp of one of his victims.

"I didn't sign on to kill people!" shouted Xander in rage.

"Doesn't matter," said Sabertooth, as he casually killed another mutant. "Right now you have a decision to make. You're either with us killing them, or you're with them as we kill you."

"I always bombed multiple-choice in school," said Xander, as he knelt down and put both hand on the stone floor. Soon he unleashed the full range of his newly enhanced mutant power around the room, causing everything to glow an eerie red.

"What did you just do kid?" asked Scalphunter, as every member of this team stopped what they were doing to look around in wonder.

"I chose option C," said Xander, as he felt the blood start to drip from his nose. "I've turned every ounce of potential energy into kinetic energy, but I'm holding it in check to keep everyone from being vaporized. If you don't leave now I'll decide to see what things would be like if I let go."

"Okay we're leaving," said Scalphunter, as he motioned to the rest of the team to start leaving. "You've made a big mistake though, Essex won't let this slide."

"I know, but honestly it's something I think I can live with," said Xander.

"Not for long," said Prism as he, Malice, Harpoon, Blockbuster, and Arclight left with the rest of the team.

"Hey, can you do me a favor and make sure they're really leaving?" a sweating Xander asked the little bone girl.

The little girl simply nodded and ran towards the shattered doorway. After a few minutes of looking she ran back to him and said, "They're gone now."

"Now for the hard part," said Xander as he started to draw the energy back into himself, turning the kinetic energy back into potential energy. It wasn't something he could do a month ago, but thanks to the enhancements Essex had given him it was simply unbelievably hard now.

"There, all safe," said Xander, as the last bit of kinetic energy was changed back into potential energy. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to pass out now."

And so he did.

When Xander woke up, he was only slightly surprised to find that he was bound and couldn't move and inch in either direction. He had killed some of these people and it looked like the survivors were getting ready to make him pay.

"You're awake, good," said a harsh looking woman with only one eye.

"Good as in you're going to let me go, or good in we're going to slowly kill the murdering bastard and we want him to see it?" asked Xander, only half joking.

"If we wanted you dead you never would have woken up pretty one," said the woman. "We want answers, and you'll give them to us."

"What ever you want so long as I get to keep my body parts attached it's all good," said Xander.

"Why did you attack us?" said the woman.

"A man named Nathaniel Essex told me there were demons in New York he wanted taken care of. I wanted to see the country after graduating High School so I agreed even if it was far away from where I usually hunt demons," said Xander.

"Why did you stop attacking us?"

"I saw that you weren't demons, you were just different, like me," said Xander.

"Will your friends come back?"

"They aren't my friends, but probably."

This seemed to satisfy the woman as she gestured to someone Xander couldn't see and he was released.

"You were lied to and fought for us when you learned to truth, for that you may live," said the woman. "However you did personally kill some of us so you will remain here to help replace the lives you took."

"For how long?" asked Xander.

"As long as you live," said the woman.

"No can do, I have friends that will be expecting me by the time summer is over," said Xander.

"I could always just kill you," said the woman.

Xander thought about his options for awhile. The people were still hurt from the fight, so he could probably fight his way out, but he owed them.

"I'll stay here long enough to help you rebuild and train you to fight off whatever Essex throws at you, but after that I need to go home. What my friends do in California is very important, and if they die because I wasn't there to help everyone could die, including you," said Xander.

The woman studied Xander for a long while before finally saying, "Very well, but two people will accompany you home to make sure the situation is as dire as you say it is."

"Sounds fair," said Xander just before the little bone girl came up to him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Xander, what's yours?" asked Xander.

"Sarah," she responded with a small blush before she took his hand in hers.

"While you were unconscious, Sarah claimed you for herself," said the woman with one eye.

"Claimed me?" asked Xander, with a bit of dread in his voice.

"Yes, she has been telling everyone that will listen that the two of you will be married as soon as she is old enough," said the older woman with a smile.

Xander simply sunk to the floor and groaned. Why was it that he couldn't get a normal date to save his life, but preteen girls were demanding he marry them everywhere he went?


	41. A Marvelous Heritage

Part Forty One: A Marvelous Heritage

"This is from who!" shouted Xander, as his mother handed him a worn box.

"Your real father," said Jessica Harris. "He had this sent to me when he died ten years ago. I figure now that you're eighteen you can deal with it, because the box won't open for me."

"Don't be a demonic hand, don't be a demonic hand, don't be a demonic hand," muttered Xander as he easily opened the box.

"Is that gold?" asked Jessica as she caught a gleam coming from the box.

"Looks like it," said Xander as he took out what looked like two golden wrist weights. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that my dad was an exercise nut who had waaay too much money to burn."

"Something like that," said Jessica as she licked her lips. "Why don't you try them on before we take them to the pawn shop?"

Shrugging Xander did so and found they were a perfect fit. Of course that alone set off about ten different internal alarms, but the real kicker was when the ghost appeared.

"Huh, took you long enough," said the ghost of a man that appeared to be somewhere in his late twenties to mid thirties.

"Haunted exercise equipment, just what I didn't need," said Xander as he tried to remove the offending golden bands.

"Sorry kid doesn't work that way," said the ghost. "Once you put on the nega-bands the only way to remove them is to die. Well I suppose you could cut off your arms, but I don't see you going that far."

"You'd be surprised what I'd do to prevent a haunting," said Xander.

"Alex, who are you talking to?" asked Jessica.

"Of course you don't see the old guy, because if you did he would be a haunting instead of a possession," said Xander, as he started to bang his head against the wall.

"Who're you calling old!" screamed the ghost.

"Hey Mom, do we have any really sharp objects?" asked Xander, as he ignored the most recent invader into his mind.

"Hey wait a second here, I was just joking about the whole cutting off your arms deal," said the ghost with a look of panic on his face.

"Yeah well, I personally think it's a good idea. The quicker I get these off of me the quicker I can get you out of my head," said Xander as he started to rummage around in the garage.

"Cutting off your hands is a drastic step, are you sure you want to go through with it?" asked the ghost.

"You know something, you're right. First I'll check with Giles to see if I can get you out of my head without bloodshed, if he can't find anything I can always cut off my arms later," said Xander as he abandoned his search and walked out into the night.

"Listen kid, I'm not in your head. Yeah we're connected, but I had the same deal with your dad back when he was alive. Honestly it isn't as bad as you think it is La," said the ghost.

"What did you call me?" snapped Xander as he stormed down the streets of Sunnydale.

"La... you know, your name," said the ghost.

"My name's Xander. You know that's the problem with ghosts today, you just go and possess people without even learning their names first. I hope you get some kind of ghost PTD for doing this," grumbled Xander.

"PTD?" asked the ghost.

"Possession Transmitted Disease," said Xander. "I've had so many things crawling around my mind that I probably have something nasty to give you."

"Listen I'm sorry I got your name wrong, but your dad told me he had convinced your mom to name you La-Vell," said the ghost with a shrug.

"How did you know my middle name is LaVelle?" said Xander as he came to a sudden halt.

"It's pronounced La-Vell, just like your dad's name is pronounced Mar-Vell instead of Marvel," said the ghost.

"Mar-Vell? What kind of name is Mar-Vell? What was he an alien or something?" said Xander with a snort.

"Yep, a Kree to be exact," said the ghost.

"Huh, that makes a strange kind of sense," said Xander as he resumed his walk.

"That's it? Aren't you going to at least ask when your life became a soap opera?" asked the ghost.

"Monday, March 10th, 1997, at about 7:00 am," said Xander. "I consider the fact that my mom had sex with an alien as part of her soap opera life, not mine."

The ghost raised both eyebrows and said, "Okay I'm not even going to touch that one."

"Good choice," said Xander just before three vampires jumped out and started to attack him.

"Kid bang the nega-bands together, quick!" shouted the ghost.

Not seeing many other options Xander quickly did so, and instantly found himself in a different place. What really astonished the eighteen year old was that he could still see the ghost, but the ghost was fighting the vampires.

"Hey Rick, you still here?" asked a beautiful green skinned woman as she entered the strange room.

"Gah!" shouted Xander as he started to search for a weapon.

"Don't even think about it kid!" said the ghost just before he killed two of the vampires. "If you hurt one hair on my wife's head I will find a way to kill you."

"How can a ghost have a wife?" asked Xander.

"His name is Rick, and he's called the Avenger, not Ghost," said the woman with a body an Orion Slave Girl would envy.

"Hit on my wife, and I'll find a way to make your death painful," said Rick just before he killed the last vampire and banged his own set of golden bracelets together.

Xander was back in Sunnydale with three piles of dust swirling around his feet. This had officially filled his strange quota for one night; it was time to get some answers.

"How did you do that?" asked Xander.

"Whenever the person on Earth bangs the nega-bands together we switch places," said Rick with a shrug. "Don't ask me how it works, I still don't know even after ten years of thinking about it."

"I figured that much out," said Xander as he rolled his eyes. "I want to know how you took out three vampires in less than five minutes."

"When you are trapped in a strange universe for ten years you pick up a thing or two," said Rick. "I could teach you if you want. I may even be able to help you deal with your superpowers when they emerge."

"Deal," said Xander. "But first I need to see Giles to make absolutely sure you aren't some kind of freaky possession demon messing with my head."

Rick simply groaned as he realized that he was going to have to overcome some serious trust issues with the kid before too long.


	42. Linking Today and Tomorrow

Part Forty Two: Linking Today and Tomorrow

A battle scarred man was running through the streets of Sunnydale, cursing in a language that none of the residents knew. He was often attacked by vampires and other assorted demons, but he quickly dispatched them.

When the man reached an old vineyard and heard the screams coming from within, the cursing increased as he doubled his pace. His equipment was almost repaired, but it may already be too late.

When he reached the entrance the man saw a familiar sight, only this time he would make sure it turned out differently.

* * *

"Drop her now," growled Xander as he tried to see past the blood running over his eyes.

"I don't think so," said the blond preacher with a mad grin as he continued to squeeze Faiths throat.

"Drop her Tyler," said a man with an unbelievably large gun as he came out of the shadows. The man was old, with completely white hair, but his most eye catching traits was his metallic arm and the scar around his left eye. A scar that was in the exact same pattern the preacher had just carved over Xanders left eye.

"Hey dad, glad you could make it," said the preacher that had just moped the floor with two slayers and a master vampire.

"You don't want to do this son, you don't know what'll happen if you do," said the man with the gun.

"Of course I know, it was my plan," said the preacher with insane glee. "As soon as I go back I'll get all the power I deserve, all the power you kept from me."

"You'll have it for two days before I kill you," said the man as golden light began to pour from his left eye. "I'm from your future Tyler and I'm here to tell you that if you do this you're already dead, but if you stop right now we can change it."

"Don't try to pull the Bill and Ted routine on me old man," said the blond preacher. "The future and past are set in stone, and I think it's obvious who wins this little fight."

"Bill and Ted was just a movie, this is real life," said the man just before he fired his gun through Faiths shoulder and into the preachers heart, instantly killing him.

"Okay Mister Scary Gun Guy, what's going on here?" asked a recovering Buffy.

"I'm just cleaning up my mess. When Faith wakes up tell her that I'm sorry I had to shoot her," said the man.

"How did you know her name?" asked one of the braver potentials.

"Doesn't matter," said the man as he walked toward the body of the fallen preacher.

"I have a question," said Xander as he put a makeshift bandage over the cuts around his eye. "Just when did we get the freaky robot arm?"

"Today," said the older Xander. "If the fight had continued you would have been infected with a virus from the future about ten seconds after Faith was killed."

"Hold on a second here mate, do you really expect us to believe that you're from the future?" asked Spike. "That's almost as insane as thinking the whelp would amount to something some day."

"Spike it really isn't a good idea to insult a man holding something that would make the BFG from Doom feel impotent," said the older Xander as he pointed his gun at the blond vampire.

"He has a point though, how do we know you're really some kind of future Xander?" asked Buffy.

"Does The Fabulous Ladies Night Club mean anything to you?" asked the old Xander with a familiar smirk.

"Uh guys I take it back. He's really a demon that needs to be killed, as in now," said the young Xander.

"Whatever happened to 'no power on earth?'" asked Buffy with a grin as some of the Potentials started to undress the younger Xander with their eyes.

"We've dealt with powers from beyond this earth since we were both sixteen, and now that the world isn't going to end I feel that some things can be used to my advantage," said the older Xander.

"Does that mean you'll tell me the rest of the story?" asked Buffy with a hopeful smile.

"Sorry Buffy, you're getting all you're going to get. No power in the multiverse is going to get me to tell you any more than you already know," said the aged cyborg.

"If you're not going to talk about the past Alexander, you should at least warn your friends about the future you have condemned them to," said a hallow voice from the stairwell.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at the albino with a red diamond on his forehead walk down the stairs. The man was completely calm despite the large gun pointed directly at his head.

"I didn't condemn them to anything Essex," growled the older Xander. "He was revived because of Faiths death, but she's still alive."

"Is that how it happened last time?" asked the man is what seemed to be genuine curiosity. "This vineyard was constructed to harvest energy and redirect it to free En Sabah Nur. I suppose the energy of the Slayer spirit would work, but this place is now ground zero for an event that changed the timeline. Intentionally or not, you have just given your enemy more power than he ever dreamed of possessing."

The older Xander cursed right before he disappeared in a flash of light. Everyone could tell that he had wanted to kill the albino, but whatever disaster he had just unwittingly set in motion apparently more important.

"Do you mind telling us just why future me wanted to kill you?" asked Xander as he picked up his weapon.

"We are more closely intertwined than you know Alexander, something your future self apparently discovered," said the albino known as Essex as he casually walked across the room and picked up the knife that had cut Xanders face. "Don't worry though you have nothing to fear from me, I already have what I came for."

None of them tried to stop him when he walked out of the vineyard. They were all exhausted from the battle with Tyler to fight, and the man absolutely radiated power.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have this really bad feeling that apocalypse season is going to run longer than usual this year," said Xander as soon as the albino was out of sight. Unfortunately no one could find it in themselves to disagree with him.


	43. Eye of the Hawk

Part Forty Three: Eye of the Hawk

Xander did his best to smile for the crowd, instead of glaring at them like he wanted to. Three months ago he had been a foreman for a construction crew, but now he was making less than minimum wage shooting a longbow for a circus.

As Xander looked at the smiling faces, noticing at least five vampires in the crowd with little surprise. The undead enjoyed things like the circus, there were lots of people, and any disappearances would be blamed on the performers.

As unbelievable as it sounded it was his experience hunting vampires more than his ability to shoot a bow that had finally landed him a job. No contracting company would touch him now that he only had one eye, claming that their insurance said he was too high risk. This circus was willing to look past that when he had killed a vampire five minutes after his first interview.

"So, how many tonight?" asked Jaques as soon as Xander left the big top.

"I counted five, how 'bout you?" asked Xander.

"Only three," said Jaques as he finished sharpening his sword.

Xander smiled as he put his arrows into his quiver. Jaques had a decent heart, but he wasn't really into the whole hero thing. Sure he'd take out a vamp if it attacked him, but otherwise he would feel it wasn't his problem.

"Well we're closing up in ten, want to help me catch them as they leave?" asked Xander.

"Why not, that last one almost gave me a decent work out," said the master swordsman.

* * *

Ten minutes and four dust piles later the archer and the swordsman saw a unique sight. The blood was nothing new to either man, but usually it was coming from the victim and not the vampire.

"Well, this is a rather pleasant change," said Jaques as the blond man broke the arm of the vamp.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to give the bloodsucker a chance to recover as the blond guy gets tired," said Xander as he quickly shot off a wooden bolt that punctured the undead's heart a fraction of a second later. If there was one good thing about learning how to shoot arrows through a flaming hoop while standing on a moving motorcycle was that he could hit just about anything when he was standing still, even without his depth perception.

"What was that?" asked the blond man.

"Vampire, it takes something wooden through their heart or removing their heads to keep them down," said Jaques.

"Well, then I'd say you two are equipped for the job," said the blond man. "Hawkeye and the Swordsman, right?"

"Just Xander and Jaques when we aren't in the big ring," said Xander with a wince. He really hated the name, but the new ringmaster treated it like it was the best joke in the world. If that little SOB snickered one more time while saying it he'd find an arrow sticking out of his ass.

"So you know what to call us, but we still have no idea what to call you," said Jaques.

"Sorry, name's Steve Rogers," said the man as he extended his hand.

"Well, welcome to our neighborhood Mr. Rogers," said Xander with a smile. Okay it was a horrible pun, and the guy had probably heard every variation of that joke by this point in his life, but it was just too good not to pass up.

"The pleasures all mine," said Steve as he gave both Xander and Jaques a firm handshake. "So tell me, do you two do this often?"

"He does," said Jaques as he jerked a thumb towards Xander. "I usually come along when I'm bored."

"Have either of you thought about doing this kind of thing full time?" asked Steve.

"Full time demon hunting doesn't pay, and as much as I like helping people, I still need to eat," said Xander.

"Understood," said Steve. "Believe it or not I know of a group of people who do similar things full time that is looking for new members. They'd be willing to pay you, but you'd be fighting things that are much more dangerous than anything you would run into if you stayed here."

"I'm in," said Xander. "When can I start?"

"You can come with me right now if you want," said Steve.

"Just let me grab my stuff and hand in my resignation," said Xander with a truly frightening grin. He had this barbed arrow that would guarantee that the ringmaster wouldn't be able to comfortably sit down for the rest of his miserable life.


	44. Black Fire

Part Forty Four: Black Fire

Xander, and the rest of the Scooby Gang were beginning to freak out. The good news was that they had recovered the Talisman of Embodiment, or at least that's what Willow had called it since she couldn't pronounce it's real name. However the really bad news was that four vampires had already used it to become the embodiments of earth, fire, wind and water.

"So what do we do now?" asked Xander as he casually tossed the mystical cube from one had to another.

"First we stop playing with the dangerous magical object," said Giles as he snatched the cube from Xanders grasp. "Second we simply need to decide on a course of action. They are still vampires, true they are possibly the four most powerful vampires in existence, but still vampires, possessing the same inherent weaknesses of all vampires."

"Except fire, probably not a good idea to use on the burning guy," said Willow.

"Decapitation is out on the one who can turn himself into air," said Buffy.

"Hydro-vamp could use holy water to drown us, and there's no way a wooden stake would work against a vamp made out of stone. So that leaves what, sunlight? Maybe we could invite them all to a nice noontime barbecue, of course it would have to be BYOB," said Xander as he picked up the cube from where Giles had put it down.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but BYOB?" asked Buffy.

"Bring Your Own Blood, because I'm not giving them any of mine," said Xander with a smirk.

"Really Xander, I wish you wouldn't do that," said Giles with a sigh when he saw that the teen was once again playing around with a one of a kind artifact.

"Hey you already said that there was no way we could use this thing to get all the bad uber-powers back in here, so this has officially become the designated stress reliever," said Xander just before the box began to glow an unearthly red.

"Not to self, stop tempting fate, because she really, really, hates me," said Xander as he tried to drop the box, but found he couldn't. He watched, transfixed at the sight of one side started to spit out shadows while the other produced streaming light. For a while the light and the shadow fought over Xander, it was not a pleasant experience for him, something that he let everyone know with his manly screams of pain.

The being that was born as the final result of that battle didn't resemble the familiar form of Alexander Harris as black flames poured into a vaguely Xander like shape.

"Buffy, Willow, grab the fire extinguishers!" yelled Giles when he saw that the flames had began to ignite the objects surrounding the mystically changed teen. It was to everyone's disappointment that while the extinguishers were useful on the objects ignited by Xander, they had no affect on Xander himself.

"Xander listen to me, you need to stop this. You need to turn off your powers or you'll kill us!" screamed Willow as her extinguisher ran out and the blaze began again.

The fetal from that lay on the ground made no indication that he had heard his oldest friend, but the black flames did die down, revealing smooth uninjured flesh, all of his uninjured flesh. Once the source was removed from the equation the rest of the flames were quickly doused and smothered.

"Giles what happened?" asked Buffy as she stared at her friends' unmoving form.

"I'm attempting to find that out now Buffy," said Giles as he picked up the cube. At first glace it appeared that Xander had damaged it, but on closer inspection it appeared that a false bottom had been revealed, along with a fifth symbol. Acting on a hunch Giles turned the cube to the only unmarked side and used his fingernails to pry off the panel, revealing a sixth symbol.

"Of course," said Giles as he examined the newly revealed symbols. "It's a cube; it has no true top or bottom. Everyone assumed that there were only four powers locked in here, one for each mystical element, no one ever thought there could be more."

"So what power did Xander get?" asked Buffy as she finally tore her eyes from her friend, Willow however was still oblivious to everything except her friends' distress.

"Both of them if I'm reading this correctly," said Giles. "These are the symbols for light and dark, or more accurately the sun and the night sky. I think his flame manifestation may be the power of the sun cloaked in shadows."

"Okay that makes no sense at all," said Buffy.

"Sunspots," said Willow from where she was tucking a blanket around Xanders nude form to make him more comfortable. "Sunspots are basically dark spots on the Sun because they aren't as hot as the rest of the sun, but they're still hotter than almost anything on Earth. Darkness with the power of light."

"Well, that bit of compromise explains why Xander is still alive," said Giles as he started to clean his glasses.

"Still alive?" asked Buffy.

"Xander just absorbed two opposing forces, his body should have been destroyed as they both struggled for dominance."

"Oh," said Buffy she sat back down.

"So what you're saying is that I have all the perks of sunlight, but I won't tip off every vamp and demon in town when I use my powers," said Xander through clenched teeth.

"You've been awake during the entire conversation?" asked Giles in shock.

"Behold the power of Willow comfort," said Xander with a very weak attempt at a smile. "Now please answer my question so I can pass out like a good trauma victim."

"Well in the basest sense, yes that is a very accurate summary of how your powers should be," said Giles.

"Cool, tell me what time the barbeque is when I wake up," said Xander as he closed his eyes.

"He still thinks that's a good idea?" asked Buffy. "I think that he may have brain damage Giles."

"I've been saying as much from the moment that I met him, but I understand what he is getting to this time," said Giles. "We established that the empowered vampires are all still vulnerable to sunlight, something Xander can now produce, but without any visible indications to alert them to the danger."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Buffy.

* * *

Xander had really hated this plan, but he couldn't argue with results. Four mystically empowered vampires that could destroy the world were now four piles of dust.

"Remarkably done Xander, but do you think you could turn your powers off now?" asked Giles.

"I've been trying for the last five minutes," said Xander with a grimace.

"I was afraid of this," said Giles as he started to clean his glasses. "I know of a man in New York who runs a very special school, for children who find themselves in a similar situation."

"You mean mystically empowered burning people?" asked Xander in a sarcastic tone.

"No, their powers tend to be a bit more natural than yours. There are people out there that come into great power, some by birth, and some by accident, but power they have so the Council thought it would be a good idea to fund a school where people can learn how best to use those powers."

"What's the catch?" asked Xander as he was finally pull the flames back into his body.

"You'd have to leave Buffy, Willow, and everyone you had ever known to attend it. This is not to say that you can not see them during the summer, or perhaps Christmas, but you would no longer be here to fight by our side," said Giles.

"Giles right now I'm more worried about hurting them than I am about helping them. If there's a school that can help me then you can tell me about it while I pack," said Xander.

"Very good," said Giles with a grin. "The Headmasters name is Professor Charles Xavier. From what I'm told you shouldn't mention Star Trek around him if you wish to stay in his good graces. Apparently he bears a bit of a resemblance to one of the characters, and has grown rather tired of the jokes made at his expense."


	45. A Howling Fury

Part Forty Five: A Howling Fury.

Xander couldn't believe they were doing it to him again. They wanted him gone so badly that they had told Spike that he was going off to the army.

Maybe he should do just that just to teach them a lesson, it wasn't like he had much keeping him here after he had caught Anya screwing that fungus demon, so maybe leaving Sunnydale was the best way to go. The only question was if there was anything he wanted to take with him.

* * *

Two years later the man that had once been known as Alexander Harris tried to wash the dirt off of him, while his hands traced the scars he had acquired. He had been lucky more than once, and the only thing that had kept him from cracking up at the carnage that he had seen like the other ninety percent of his class had been his time in Sunnydale.

"Sergeant, stop playing with yourself and get out of there. Don't ask me why, but a two star god has come down here and has asked for you personally. That means that you have thirty seconds to stand before him and salute or you'll be on KP for the next six months!" yelled Xander's CO. The man was a first class prick, but he knew how to keep his men alive in a war zone, so people tended to do what he said, even if everyone wanted to shove his bar through his eye.

"Sir, yes sir," said Xander as he jumped out of the shower, and right in front of the Two Star General. Apparently the man didn't want to wait the thirty seconds to meet Xander, so Xander did what he had been trained to do since basic, ignore his discomfort and do what had to be done, and in this case it meant coming to attention and snapping off a salute.

"At ease, and put on some clothes," said the General. "You were right about one thing Lieutenant, the kid's cool under pressure."

"Sir, after the missions we've been on, all of my remaining men probably piss ice," said the Lieutenant.

"According to the reports the Sergeant here is the only reason that you still have enough men to have a team. Apparently when things go beyond FUBAR, the Sergeant here gets the mission accomplished and saves the lives."

"I think that about sums it up sir, especially if you're referring to the Latveria mission."

Xander had to repress a shudder when that particular mission was mentioned. The US had reports that a cult leader had overthrown the rightful leader and it had been their mission to assess the situation and perhaps remove the man if he was deemed too high of a threat. No one had been ready for an entire country full of fanatics, and a madman with technology that would give every nerd wet dreams for a year.

"I was thinking of how he drove off that mutant with a wooden spear, but that's a good example as well," said the General. "Lieutenant you're excused, the rest of this conversation needs to be private."

The Lieutenant didn't hesitate, he simply snapped off a perfect salute and walked out the door.

"Are you sure the public shower is the best place to have a private conversation sir? If we're in here too long people will get the wrong idea about us," said Xander with a smirk.

"Funny," said the General with a smirk. "Tell me son, just how much do you know about World War Two?"

"Lots of people died, we nuked China, we won," said Xander.

"A bit lacking, but you got the broad strokes. What very few know was that during this time the Unites States had a very special group of commandos. These men were sent on the most impossible missions you can imagine, but they had a 99 success rate."

Xander didn't even try to stop the whistle that came out of his mouth. To have a success rate like that you had to have one of two things, cake assignments that a two year old could complete, or the members of that team had to be twelve steps beyond the best.

"That's what most people say," said the General. "Because of their success rate the top brass at the time tried to keep them going through as many wars as possible, but as the original crew got promoted or killed the unit lost whatever it was that made them special. By the time the Gulf war came around they weren't any better than the average special forces unit, but it is my hope to give them back the glory they once had."

"How do you intend to do that General?" asked Xander when he realized that the General wanted him to answer that question.

"By disbanding the current members and starting from scratch. The world is becoming a strange place again, and the United States will need a team that can handle the mutants, the aliens, the mad scientists, and the demons. The last one is the main reason I want you on this team," said the General with a gleam in his eye.

"Demons, sir?" asked Xander even as his stomach dropped to the bottom of his feet.

The General simply slapped a folder that had 'Harris, Alexander L.' typed in bold red letters into Xanders chest. Opening the file Xander's fears were confirmed, this file held every detail of his life, and the life of his friends up to Buffy's wedding that took place only two weeks ago.

"It says here that this man was killed by gang members on PCP, Sir," said Xander as he pointed to the place on the report.

"Indeed it does, but I think it went down differently Sergeant. I think that one day this young man realized that he was wasting his potential. He wanted to help people, but he never got the training to do a very good job at it, so he went to the only place where he could get the right training while completely leaving his old life behind. Does that sound like something that could happen Sergeant?" asked the General.

"Yes Sir," said Xander in a bitter tone. His time in Sunnydale wasn't full of happy memories, and he didn't really like being reminded of them.

"Well then Sergeant Nicholas Fury, what do you think this young man would say to joining a team designed to have every monster, human or otherwise, jumping at their own shadows?"

"I'd ask when I could leave, Sir," said Xander, or Nick as he was now known.

"Right now son, and welcome to the Howlers," said General Thaddeus Dugan.


	46. Screams in the Night

Part Forty Six: Screams in the Night

Even using all his strength the hands around his throat never budged and continued to deprive him of life sustaining air. As he looked into the dark eyes that he had tried to save he found no mercy.

Ever since he had returned to the run down motel room there had been something building within him, and it wasn't what usually built inside a teenage boy when he walks into the room of a girl he finds attractive. This was a pressure in his chest and throat, like there was something inside of him demanding to be let out.

Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer and the power pushed into his throat, past the steel grip of the insane Slayer, and came out of his mouth in the form of a shriek that contained the power to throw Faith off of him. Having fresh air in his lungs was nice, but whatever had happened had really torn up his throat, but then again it could have been a result of Faith trying to kill him.

"Never pegged you for a screamer boytoy," said Faith as she got up from off the ground.

"Yeah well, I'm full of surprises," said Xander with a raspy voice.

"Not for long," said Faith as she lunged at Xander, a very frightening knife in her hand.

Xander didn't know how, but he started to scream again putting Faith through a wall, and putting most of the wall in the middle of the street. When Faith recovered this time though she decided to run instead of attack again, a decision that Xander was very grateful for because he had no idea if he could scream like that again.

"Okay this is about two steps beyond the usual level of strange, time to call Giles," whispered Xander as he made his way toward the home of the only middle aged Englishman in the city.

* * *

Xander opened up his eyes trying to shake off the effects the memory/dream had had on him. The year before he had been introduced to Xavier hadn't been the most enjoyable in his life, and as far as he knew there was only one reason why he would dream about that particular day.

"Emma, have you been digging around in my mind again?" asked Xander as he looked down on his blond lover.

"Maybe," replied Emma as her unrepentant ice blue eyes met his.

"Emma I've explained why I don't like people in my head, if you have a question about my past just ask," said Xander as he rolled his eyes.

"I could do that, but my way is more fun," said Emma with a smirk forming on her lips.

"As much as I'm sure I'd enjoy your explanation on exactly what you could find interesting in my mind we should probably get up. The students will be getting up in fifteen minutes, and we don't want to traumatize them too much by coming out of the room together," said Xander.

"I suppose you're right Mr. Harris," said Emma as she tossed off the covers and started gathering her clothes, enjoying the effect her toned thirty year old body was having on him.

"You can be evil when you want to, you know that right?" said Xander with a groan as he used every ounce of his restraint to stop himself from taking the woman back into his arms.

"You will live a very long time as long as you remember that," said the former White Queen as she finished getting dressed.

Xander simply grinned as he got out of bed with just as much clothing on as the day he was born, while carefully ignoring the slight pains that accompanied him most cold mornings these days. Twenty years of fighting does interesting things to a body when it reaches its mid thirties.

That didn't mean that he would trade his life for anything though. He had finally found a woman he thought he could marry, a fact that she was very aware of considering the 'fieldtrips' she had taken him and the kids on. None of the students, except Monet, had much fun at the jewelry store, and even she had fallen asleep at the bridal store. Well she had been asleep until the mutant terrorist had arrived with an ax to grind with every thing to do with weddings. It had only taken a rather enraged Emma to turn the poor man into a drooling vegetable, a very nice reminder for her future husband not to piss her off.

Today was the day though, he had bought the ring last week, and the students were going to help him make this one of a kind. It had been difficult to let Jean, Xavier, and just about every other friendly telepath into his mind to hide this date from Emma, but it was just something you had to do when dating a telepath.

When Xander arrived down stairs he was surprised to see all of his friends, both from Sunnydale and the X-Men, sitting outside. The place was decorated in the most elaborate wedding decorations that money could by, and while he couldn't be sure he could swear that was a priest behind the pulpit.

"You really should know better than to try to surprise me," said Emma from behind Xander.

When Xander turned around he was shocked to see Emma in a wedding dress. When did she have time to change into that?

"I'll admit you made it difficult for me this time, I had to result to the precogs the Hellfire Club keeps on retainer to find out what you were up to today. After I found out though your friends were all too willing to help me turn the tables on you," said Emma with a smile, something many would think her incapable of.

"Do I at least get to ask you before we take our vows?" asked Xander with a chuckle. God this woman was amazing, every time he thought he had her she turned things around on him, it was a thousand times better than the verbal sparing he had done with Cordy back in high school.

"If you want, but there really isn't any need. You've been asking me for months with your mind, and I said yes the first time," said Emma.

"In that case I better take my place as soon as I find a tux to change into," said Xander.

"Don't bother, everyone already thinks you're wearing one, the only ones who will know what you're really wearing are Xavier and Grey," said Emma.

"In that case I'll see you at the end of the aisle," said Xander.

Emma Frost watched as her soon to be husband took his place, and couldn't help but reflect on just how lucky she was. She knew that he would never leave her once he made a commitment unless she let him go, or she turned back to her darker days. He was also one of the few didn't really mind when her temper got the better of her in a fight to protect the children because there was little he wouldn't do himself to keep them safe. In short at this moment she considered herself one of the luckiest women in the world, and hoped that Faith was watching from whatever hell she was roasting in at the moment.


	47. Watching the End

Part Forty Seven: Watching the End

I have witnessed something my race had thought impossible, the fall of Galactus, Destroyer of Universes. What was more amazing still was that this cosmic being was destroyed because of the actions of five individuals.

Their plan would have not worked if the Destroyer hadn't expended most of his energy to reach this dimension, but this was the case so when they attempted to use the Destroyers power against itself they succeeded.

This is not the first time this tactic had been employed against the Great Death. In all the previous cases the vassal was destroyed before any action could be taken against Galactus. It takes a singular individual to contain the power of the cosmos. Who would have thought that this great potential would be contained within a man that had never shown a hint of power in his life?

I watched in interest as the young mans four friends sacrificed themselves to channel the power into their friend. Then as the last of them died, I watched in amazement as the man took to the sky to confront a being that not only threatened his world, but all of existence.

I predicted a short fight, and I was correct in this, even if I was incorrect about the outcome. It only took one enraged blast to destroy Destruction. It was a blast of power that destroyed his adversary, but it also ignited the atmosphere and cracked open the crust of the world.

If there was a just supreme being the young man would have perished with the rest of his world, but there isn't so he didn't. Instead he spent half an orbit looking for survivors, then another five orbits burying the dead.

Twenty full orbits later the surface had cooled, and still he wandered the barren surface of his world, consumed by his guilt.

And I could watch no longer.

It is the greatest crime of my kind to reveal ourselves to the races we are watching, but does that still apply when the entirety of a race is a single individual? I do not have the answer to this question, so I shall leave it to any disciplinary committee they assign me to decide.

His first reaction after I revealed myself was exactly what I assumed it would be, rage. He blamed me for not acting, for not helping, and perhaps he was right. Perhaps his life would have been better if I had attempted to advert this tragedy.

The dead world orbited the sun three times before the survivor calmed down enough that he sought to hear another voice, even if it was a voice that he didn't enjoy hearing. It was during this time that I began to talk to him about the beings and worlds beyond this one, finishing by telling him that he should be powerful enough to travel between these worlds.

He waited for another half orbit before he felt ready to leave what he perceived to be his great failure before he left to find other people, other worlds that would need to be protected. It will not be an easy task because wherever he goes he will forever be seen as an outsider, an alien.

When I realized this I felt another new emotion, one I believe that humanity had called guilt. I did not tell him the secret of traveling between dimensions, did not tell him the secret that he needed to be with the humanity that exists on other Earths. I kept this information to myself because there is a possibility that this silver coated man will one day stop being a herald of joy, and become that which he slew.

No one knows how Galactus came to be, but it may have been an event just like this one, drawing the energy of a destructive force into himself. If this is the case it is my hope that this new incarnation will be trapped here as the universe implodes in preparation for another creation event.

Now I turn my attention from this wasted world to the other possible lives of Alexander Harris, the last human. The multiverse holds vast secrets, and I see that in other worlds this man had unraveled a few of them, taking on the guise of other famous heroes who reside on Earth 616.

In the end it is only I who can determine the final outcome of the myriad of possibilities that exist in the life of Alexander Harris. For I am now, and forevermore, the Watcher!


End file.
